Recuérdame
by AbbyIsaabel
Summary: Hikari desde hace cuatro años ha estado enamorada de Yamato Ishida, el mejor amigo de su hermano, el cual está viviendo en Nueva York y hace poco terminó su relación con Sora. Ella consigue una beca y puede viajar a Nueva York, ¿se reencontrara con Matt?, ¿Él corresponderá a su sentimientos?. Y en cuánto a Tai, ¿podrá conseguir que Sora se enamoré de él?
1. Chapter 1: Reencuentro

Hola, soy 'nueva' en (tenía una cuenta anteriormente pero no la pude recuperar por problemas con el servidor) y este es un proyecto que tengo hace ya bastante tiempo y no había podido realizar. Espero que sea de su agrado~

**_Disclaimer_****: ****_Digimon_**** es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****_Reencuentro._**

_Entró en el departamento temblando, hacía frío afuera y además estaba nerviosa. El rubio le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente, pero ella se negó._

_-T-tengo.. que hablar contigo. -Sonrió forzadamente, inhalando aire, para relajarse._

_-Claro, dime. -El rubio le observó detenidamente, en sus ojos y rostro no se podía ver ninguna expresión._

_-Yo.. bueno.. yo. -La pequeña castaña seguía temblando. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada. No sabía cómo perder el miedo y poder ser valiente-. M-me.. tú.. me.. yo.. -Balbuceó con dificultad._

_-¿Estás bien?, ¿Tú, yo, qué? -Preguntó el rubio tomándole el mentón para alzarlo y conseguir que le mirara._

_-S-sí.. -Balbuceó nuevamente apartando la mirada. Sus ojos se estaban cristalizando._

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede, entonces? -Se estaba preocupando por el estado de la chica-. Puedes decírmelo, soy como tu hermano y.._

_-Ahí está el problema.. -Murmuró la muchacha con evidente lágrimas en los ojos. Tú.. tú me gustas, Yamato. -Susurró mientras traviesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-. Yo.. yo ya no te veo como un h-hermano suplente.. -El mayor apartó la mano de su rostro y la joven bajó la cabeza intentando ocultar las lágrimas, pero estás comenzaron a rosear el suelo. Seguía temblando, ahora más que por los nervios era por los sollozos que estaba ahogando._

_-Hikari.. -Murmuró con delicadez. Matt no sabía qué hacer. Era la hermanita de su mejor amigo y siempre la había cuidado como si fuera también su hermana. Además siempre tanto él como los demás habían creído que ella con su hermano Takeru tenían algo-. N-no.. no puedo.. yo.. no.. está Sora.. y vivo en Ámerica.. tú.. Tai.. Takeru..-Aclaró la garganta, por alguna razón se estaba viendo afectado al ver a la menor así-. N-nunca podría hacerte feliz.._

_-¡Si no lo hemos intentado no hables! -Soltó tras un sonoro sollozo que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Sabía que él estaba con Sora, sabía que él la rechazaría, pero algo que no sabía era que le dolería tanto-. Tú.. eres tú, quien me hace feliz.._

_-Yo.. K-kari.. no puedo corresponderte.. tú.. no me.. gustas. -Murmuró poco seguro de sus palabras. Se acercó a la castaña en busca de un abrazo, pero ella lo rechazó y sintió que algo en su interior se había quebrado. La castaña se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la entrada._

_-Esperaré.. por ti, Yamato. -Tras esto volteó para mirarle por última vez y salir definitivamente del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de ella._

_Estuvo apoyada en la puerta unos minutos, esperó a calmarse. Inconscientemente esperaba que saliera el rubio a decirle que por favor le esperara, que él la quería, pero no sucedió. Se secó y limpió la cara con la manga de su abrigo. Curvó una forzada sonrisa, para no parecer triste, aunque por más que sonriera se le notaba que había estado llorando. Tenía los ojos rojos y se le estaban hinchando._

_Esa misma tarde el rubio de 20 años se fue a USA y fue la última vez que lo vio en persona. ¿Por qué volver si ahora era una reconocida estrella? Por fin había alcanzado la fama que tanto había deseado._

Tras dar reiteradas vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir decidió levantarse. La castaña no había pegado ojo durante la noche repitiendo una y otra vez la escena que tanto le dolía. Pensaba que con el paso del tiempo dejaría de dolor, pero fue todo lo contrario, cada vez le dolía más.

Salió del cuarto sin meter ruido alguno. Su compañera de departamento había pasado la noche con uno de esos "amigos" que tenía y llegó alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada. Se duchó y luego de salir del baño se encaminó a su habitación para vestirse. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ella y su amiga que seguía dormida.

Aún le quedaba tiempo así que tras darle un bocado a su desayuno se sentó frente a la televisión. La encendió y tras poner el MTV sonrió al ver que estaban pasando su canción favorita de Yamato.

_-Kari, ¿estás segura de que te quieres marchar a Nueva York? -Le preguntó la pelimorado triste-. Aquí también puedes estudiar pedagogía y.. no quiero que te vayas -Se lanzó a sus brazos con fuerza dejando caer algunas lágrimas en el hombro de la castaña._

_-Yolei.. -Murmuró apenada-. Volveré dentro de 6 meses, no será nada, créelo, ni notarás mi ausencia. -Le animó._

_-A mi no me engañas. -Le interrumpió hablándole en el oído para que nadie más le escuchara-. Vas para ver si te reencuentras con Yamato._

_-Y-yolei.. -Le soltó, de pronto sintió el cuerpo pesado-. Debo despedirme de los demás._

_Estaban tanto su familia, como sus amigos en el aeropuerto despidiéndola. Se despidió luego de hablar con Yolei uno por uno dejando por último al más afectado por su partida, su hermano Taichi._

_-Tai, vamos, volveré dentro de poco. -Le abrazó con fuerza._

_-¡Quédate, por favor! -Comenzó a clamarle, llorando-. Prometo que no te molestaré, que no me entrometeré más en tu vida. No nos dejes, hermana._

_-Volveré, te lo prometo.. -Le besó la mejilla sonoramente. De pronto anunciaron que los pasajeros que iban rumbo a Nueva York debían abordar. Se deshizo del agarre con el mayor y se encaminó a tomar el avión, dándose vuelta para despedirles con la mano._

_Se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia el avión cuando sintió que alguien gritaba su nombre. Pensó que era Tai, pero al voltearse vio a T.K corriendo hacia ella._

_-Kari, por favor, para. -Gritaba mientras corría. La castaña se detuvo y le miró sonriendo-. Por favor, toma esto. -Le entregó una cajita que llevaba apretada en la diestra._

_-G-gracias.. -Le sonrió tiernamente, abrazándole-. Debo irme.._

_-Entiendo. -Asintió y le soltó-. Ve, el avión no te va a esperar._

_Asintió, y tras despedirse de un beso en la mejilla con su mejor amigo subió al avión. Al estar sentada, y ya llevar unos cuantos minutos en el aire abrió la pequeña caja. Era un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de corazón._

Miró la hora y decidió que ya era hora de despertar a su amiga, porque o sino llegarían tarde a la universidad. Comió rápidamente y en un par de sorbos bebió su café. Dejó la bandeja en la cocina, tenía pensado fregar a la vuelta. Caminó hasta la habitación de su amiga, abrió con cuidado y se acercó lentamente hasta ella.

-July, July, despierta. -Le movió el brazo suavemente susurrándole.

-Shh.. -Puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

-July, por favor, nos queda poco para irnos. -Levantó la almohada que cubría su rostro.

-Kari, yo.. -Balbuceaba con los ojos cerrados-. necesito dormir.. ayer.. Kari.. me hicieron bolsa de papel. Me duele el cuerpo..

-¡July! -Gritó divertida ante su comentario. No era secreto para nadie que la rubia de ojos verdes era bastante promiscua para tener a penas 20 años.

Al cabo de veinte minutos la joven castaña consiguió que su amiga se levantara. Se notaba que le dolía la espalda y las piernas por como caminaba. Tras una larga ducha salió a tomar desayuno. Hikari tenía todo listo para que July comiera. Se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía.

-¡Amiga! es que no te imaginas con quién pase la noche. -La rubia a pesar de que era evidente su malestar tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

-No lo sé, pero sea quién sea debe ser toda una máquina, ¿no? -Rió la joven castaña ante su comentario. No era mal pensada, y a pesar de tener 19 años seguía siendo virgen, pero le gustaba molestar a su amiga con el doble sentido.

-¡Una máquina del sexo! le prometí que no diría quién es, pero el viernes hay una fiesta y tanto él como yo asistiremos. ¿Te animas? en ningún momento dijo que no pudiera presentarle a una amiga. -Se encogió de hombros tras lo último.

-¿No es lo mismo a que me digas quién es?

-No, porque si te lo digo no me creerás. Debes verlo con tus propios ojos. -Observó la hora desde su móvil-. ¡Mierda! -Comenzó a tomar grandes cantidades de café, dejando las tostadas de lado-. Allá me sirvo algo, vamos.

-Okey.. -Sonrió levantándose. Tras tomar sus cosas se encaminaron en un TAXI hasta las afueras de la universidad.

Hikari se quedó pensando todo el día en si realmente iría a la fiesta. Era miércoles, tenía aún dos días para pensarlo. Realmente no sentía curiosidad por quién fuera exactamente el chico, sino que había algo en su interior que le decía que debía asistir.

* * *

Desde que Sora había roto con Yamato hace 2 meses. La joven pelinaranjo había vuelto a Japón y estaba intentando recuperar lo que había dejado de lado tras vivir dos años y otro poco con el rubio.

Taichi se había encargado de consentirla en todo y era quien a pesar de estar triste por el hecho de que ella sufriera por el quiebre, en su corazón había gozo. Cada día hacía planes con la pelinaranjo y ella aceptaba. Generalmente salían solos, y a veces formaban planes con los demás digielegidos.

-Sora, ¿te apetece salir a comer hoy? -Preguntó el castaño dejando su bolso al lado del sofá.

-No lo sé.. podríamos cocinar algo, ya sabes, más íntimo y económico. -Se acomodó el cabello. Se sentó en el sofá cruzándose de piernas. El castaño se sentó a su lado.

-Claro, pero mis padres estarán acá, y eso dejaría de ser íntimo.. -Murmuró entre dientes. Le emocionaba que la chica quisiera pasar tiempo a solas con él, aunque claro, en ella sólo habían intenciones de volver a recuperar su relación de mejores amigos.

-Oh, si es así podemos ir a mi casa. Mamá se quedará en la florería hasta tarde. -Asintió la pelinaranjo para sí-. Yo cocinaré, y tú puedes... ¿poner los cubiertos y platos?

-¡Sí! -Saltó emocionado, después de todo aunque tenía 23 años seguía siendo como un niño pequeño-. Pondré los platos y los cubiertos. Está noche verás la mesa más hermosa que hayas podido presenciar.

-¡Tai! -Chilló divertida-. ¡Qué cosas dices! -Le tiró un cojín.

-¡Aush! -Protestó recogiendo el cojín que había caído a su lado, el cual le había golpeado la cabeza-. Ya verás lo que es bueno. -Se abalanzó sobre ella golpeándole con el cojín, midiendo su fuerza para no lastimarle.

-¡Yagami, suéltame! -Gritó la chica golpeándole la espalda mientras reía a carcajadas al igual que el castaño.

-No, no te soltaré nunca.. -Susurró esperando que Sora no le escuchará, algo que no fue así, pero ella ignoró el comentario.

La verdad es que cuando estaba con Sora , Tai conseguía olvidarse de la partida de su hermana. Al ser tan sobreprotector echaba de menos su presencia. Cada vez que pasaba por el pasillo para entrar a su cuarto solía mirar la puerta del de su hermana. El cual seguía intacto. Yuuko entraba de vez en cuando a limpiar, porque sabía que cada vez faltaba menos para que su hija volviera y quería que todo estuviera en orden.

* * *

-¡Miyako, por favor, no te enojes! -Le gritó con fuerza, pero la pelimorado ni siquiera volteo a mirarle y al doblar en la esquina desapareció completamente de su vista.

-Déjala, Ken, creo que se ha enojado y está vez en serio. -Sintió una mano en su hombro. Suspiró pesado.

-En serio no quería que se molestara, Davis. -Frunció los labios, seguía mirando por donde doblo la chica. Sintió enormes ganas de correr detrás de ella.

_-Davis, hermano, Jun está cada día más linda, ¿eh? -Golpeó en el brazo el peliazul a su amigo castaño._

_-¿En serio? yo la encuentro igual.. -Respondió el aludido encogiéndose de hombros._

_-No lo está. Me da gusto ir a tu casa ahora.. es tan.. -No pudo continuar ya que la pelimorada que iba escuchando la conversación se había detenido de golpe-. Miyako.. ¿estás bien?_

_-¡Ichijouji, eres realmente un estúpido! -Gritó apretando los puños con fuerza. Le mira con los ojos llenos de ira y comienza a caminar pasando por el lado de ambos chicos._

_-¡Miyako, por favor, no te enojes! -Le gritó con fuerza, pero la pelimorado ni siquiera volteo a mirarle y al doblar en la esquina desapareció completamente de su vista._

-Ken.. -Siente que Davis le mueve el brazo-. ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Ah? lo siento, estaba pensando.. -Le queda observando-. ¿Qué me querías decir?

-¿En serio encuentras linda a mi hermana? -Nota que el castaño le mira con extrañeza. Por lo cual no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Yo encontrar a Jun linda? -Niega con la cabeza y las manos-. Claro que no, lo hice para celar a Yolei, creo que funcionó, pero no esperaba que reaccionara así.

-Ya me parecía extraño que mirarás a Jun.. -Murmuró el castaño. El peliazul le escucho y sonrió.

-¿Vamos a comer algo? muero de hambre.. ya llamaré después a Yolei.. -Volvió a mirar por donde se había ido la chica, para luego voltear y mirar a su amigo el cual asintió a su invitación.

Se encaminaron a un local de comida rápida en el que solían comer cuando estaban en secundaria después de clases. Pidieron algo liviano, Daisuke hablaba de cómo extrañaba a Kari, y los planes que había ideado para cuando la pequeña Yagami regresara. Ken no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hacía ya un tiempo que había dejado de ver a Miyako como una simple amiga. Hace tiempo que le miraba y sentía cosas en el estómago. Le había dicho a T.K y Daisuke, con los cuales habían ideado métodos para averiguar si existía la posibilidad de que ella sintiera cosas por él. Varios de ellos arrojaron que ella también sentía cosas por él, y lo que había sucedido recién lo había terminado de comprobar. ¿Debía acercarse?

-Davis, déjame pensar, por favor. -Tomó un sorbo de su refresco-. Luego hablaremos.

-¡Ken, estás insoportable! -Bufó el castaño cruzándose de brazos-. Bien, me callaré, pero luego deberás escucharme, ¿sí?

* * *

El viernes había llegado rápido para la castaña. Había tenido una semana agotadora, y no estaba para nada animada como para salir con July. Llegó al departamento y lo primero que hizo fue entrar en su cuarto a tumbarse sobre la cama. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida sobre el cobertor.

_-Yo.. K-kari.. no puedo corresponderte.. tú.. no me.. gustas. -Murmuró poco seguro de sus palabras. Se acercó a la castaña en busca de un abrazo, pero ella lo rechazó y sintió que algo en su interior se había quebrado. La castaña se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la entrada._

_-Esperaré.. por ti, Yamato. -Tras esto volteó para mirarle por última vez y salir definitivamente del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de ella._

-¡Kari, Kari! ¿estás bien? -Sentía que alguien le movía el brazo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que sentía lágrimas caer por sus mejillas-. ¡Háblame!

-Mh.. es-estoy bien.. -Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se limpió la cara con la playera manga larga que llevaba. Observó a su amiga-. Estaba soñando, no es nada.. -Sonrió forzadamente, no quería preocuparla.

-Bien.. -Le miró con cara de preocupación-. Entonces.. ¿saldrás conmigo está noche?

-Sí.. -Sonrió levantándose de la cama. Se sentó en la orilla y miró a su amiga-. Iré sólo para conocer al sex machine con el que sales.

-¡Bien! entonces te dejaré sola para qué te arregles. Ponte bien guapa, quizás está noche ninguna de las dos volvamos. -Le guiñó un ojo, para posteriormente levantarse del suelo y caminar hacia la puerta.

Hikari sonrió y se levantó. Se dirigió a su mueble, se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo. Sus ojos se estaban tornando rojizos por haber llorado mientras dormía, pero sabía que se pasaría dentro de poco. Caminó hasta su mueble, lo abrió y tras mirar varias prendas y conjugar una y otra se decidió por un vestido azul de noche que le había regalado Yolei para su último cumpleaños, era ajustado y llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla. Se duchó rápidamente, al salir se secó el cabello y volvió a su dormitorio para vestirse. Tras finalmente montarse sobre sus zapatos de taco negros, se retocó frente al espejo. No solía abusar del maquillaje, sólo un poco de sombra y labial. Está no fue la excepción.

Salió de su habitación, vio a July sentada en el sofá. Vestía un provocativo vestido rojo, más corto que el vestido de la castaña, medias negras y sus zapatos de taco fino rojos. Kari sonrió, su amiga realmente estaba emocionada de ver al chico, no solía arreglarse tanto para alguien que quería de forma pasajera. Caminó hasta ella y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, lo cual quería decir que estaba lista.

-Vamos, el TAXI debe estar por llegar. -La rubia se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Era una chica bonita, tenía buen porte y solía llamar la atención del chico que se le cruzará por delante. La conoció hace 4 meses, que era lo que llevaba en Nueva York, eran compañeras de carrera y congeniaron inmediatamente. Al conocer la realidad de Hikari, que vivía de allegada con una familia que acoge a alumnos de intercambio le invitó a vivir con ella. Se había independizado al cumplir la mayoría de edad, nunca se había llevado bien con sus padres.

-Bien. -Asintió y camino detrás de la rubia. Bajaron en el ascensor y al llegar a la entrada del edificio el conserje les aviso que el TAXI les estaba esperando afuera. Salieron del edificio, se acercaba la primavera así que no hacía frío.

Se montaron en el TAXI. July le indicó la dirección a la debía llevarlas. El chofer, un hombre de alrededor de 35 años, quedó mirando a Hikari fijamente, la joven se sintió incómoda y se lamentaba por haber escogido aquel atuendo. Puso sus manos en las piernas apretando los puños. Miraba por la ventana, necesitaba relajarse, no le gustaba para nada la mirada del conductor.

-Kari, ¿estás bien? -Le miró su amiga, tocándole el brazo.

-S-sí -Asintió mirándole-. Sólo es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto de las fiestas.. -Aclaró la garganta, y miró hacía el espejo retrovisor, el señor le seguía observando de reojo.

-¡Ah, por cierto! -Miró hacia su bolso y se puso a revisar en busca de algo-. Se me había olvidado, toma esto, quizás lo puedas necesitar. -Sacó un envoltorio en forma de cuadrado de su bolso y se lo entregó a la Yagami menor.

-¿Qué es esto? -Miró la menor inocentemente el paquete que tenía entre sus manos.

-Ven.. -La menor se acercó a la rubia que le pedía que se acercara. July se acercó a su oído-. Es un condón, puede que lo necesites.

-Y-yo.. -Sintió un calor subir por sus mejillas-. No creo que lo necesite.. -Bajó la vista avergonzada.

-No lo sabemos ni tú, ni yo. Más vale prevenir.

Fue lo único que cruzaron en el trayecto. Al llegar July le pagó al taxista y se bajaron. Era un bar bastante concurrido por gente adinerada y de renombre, no entraba cualquiera. La rubia sacó de su bolso dos entradas.

-¿De dónde has sacado las entradas? -La castaña se quedó viendo las entradas.

-Me las ha dado el sex machine. -Sacó la lengua, cerrando un ojo con picardía. Se notaba que aunque fue una noche, ambos habían congeniado.

-¿Le has dicho que vendrás con alguien?

-Sí, al principio se ha negado, pero le dije que eras de confianza y que además vivíamos juntas.

La rubia de ojos verdes le entrego las entradas al guardia que se encontraba en la entrada. Al entrar al pub, Hikari se sorprendió al ver a algunas estrellas de televisión y de música.

-July, ¿quién es el chico con el que andas? -Preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Se sentía incómoda, miraba a todos lados como si buscara algo, o a alguien, pero no sabía bien qué era exactamente.

-Uhm.. pues no lo veo.. -Miraba hacia todos lados, se detenía a observar los grupos, analizaba uno por uno. Le hizo una señal a la menor para que se adentraran en el lugar. Siguió repitiendo el mismo procedimiento hasta que fijo su mirada en un grupo que se encontraba en un rincón junto a la barra-. Ahí está..

-¿Sí?, ¿quién es? -Dirigió la mirada hacia donde observaba su amiga, vio a cinco chicos riendo y bebiendo, tres rubios estaban de espaldas, los otros dos eran castaños.

-Uno de los rubios que está de espalda, si no me equivoco es el que está al medio... no estoy segura. -Su tono era inseguro-. Iré a ver si está ahí, espérame. Si nos perdemos de vista cualquier cosa al móvil.

-N.. n.. -Boqueó un par de veces, no quería quedarse sola en un lugar así, y más encima sin conocer a nadie. July le quedó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido-. Anda..

La rubia se dirigió hacía el grupo de chicos con una caminata que demostraba seguridad. Kari no pudo verle la cara al chico que volteó al llegar ella allá, pues se le había parado un chico frente a ella, tapándole la visual.

-Hola, ¿quieres beber algo? -Preguntó un joven que no se veía mayor que Hikari. Era castaño, le ganaba por una cabeza, no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos, pero si notó que tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola.. ¿venden bebidas sin alcohol aquí?

-Sí, vamos a la barra. -Le sonrió y tomó de su mano. Al principio el contacto con un desconocido le molestó a la castaña, pero luego de seguirle no le pareció tan desagradable la idea. Se sentaron al otro lado de donde había ido July. El chico pidió para él un whisky doble con hielo. Miró a Hikari-. ¿Tú que deseas? ¿Te apetece un jugo?

-Oh, un jugo sería perfecto. -Asintió con la cabeza sonriendo alegremente-. Si puede ser de frambuesa.

-Bien.. -Se dirigió al muchacho que estaba del otro lado-. Ya escuchaste a la joven, un jugo de frambuesa también. -Volteó a mirar a la castaña-. Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Hikari, Yagami Hikari. Y ¿tú? -Buscó su mirada, que con las luces del lugar se veía de diferentes colores.

-Frank, Frank Aldrich. -Le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual hizo que a la castaña sintiera mariposas en el estómago-. No eres americana, ¿verdad?

-No. -Negó con la cabeza, y Frank sin hablar le preguntó con la mirada de qué lugar provenía-. Soy de Japón.

-Ah, okey. -Asintió sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos-. Conozco a un chico que es japonés, supongo que tú también has oído de hablar de él, es un cantante. Se llama..

-Yamato Ishida. -Le interrumpió la chica, terminando la frase que el castaño iba a decir. Al decir su nombre sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas.

-Sí.. -Le miró sorprendido. En eso le entregaron las bebidas que había pedido-. Veo que lo conoces.. ¿personalmente?

-Algo así.. -Sonrió tenuemente, bajando la mirada-. Es un gran artista..

-Oh, eres una fan, ¿no? -Ambos bebieron del contenido de sus vasos.

-C-cla-claro.. una fan.. -Miró a su alrededor. De pronto llegó a la conclusión de que si ese chico conocía a Matt existía la posibilidad de que él también estuviera en el lugar.

-Oye.. -Le tocó la mano al ver que no estaba escuchando lo que decía.

-¿Sí? -Agitó la cabeza levemente, como intentando despertar.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? -Apretó su mano con delicadeza. Hikari asintió con la cabeza. Se levantaron y caminaron lentamente hacía la pista.

Después de un par de canciones, comenzó a sonar una lenta. Hikari se dejó guiar por Frank, quién tomó su mano y se movía lentamente por la pista. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y por todo lo que duró la canción dejó de pensar en la posibilidad de que Yamato estaba ahí.

Siguieron bailando por alrededor de una hora. Cada vez él estaba más acaramelado. Le rosaba constantemente las caderas, y los muslos. La chica evitaba contacto directo, tenía en mente lo que esperaba el chico, pero ella no se lo daría. Se estaba sofocando con tanta gente.

-Frank, voy al tocador y vuelvo, ¿sí? -Se detuvo mirando a su acompañante con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ve, te estaré esperando en la barra, ¿sí? -Le sonrió y la acompaño hasta la entrada del tocador para luego volver a la barra.

Al entrar al tocador escuchó gemidos provenientes de uno de los baños. Sonrió, no podía creer que hubiera gente que intimara en lugares públicos. Puso a correr el agua de la llave, se mojó el rostro reiterada veces, tanteándose las mejillas, sentía el ardor. Cerró la llave, y cogió toallas para secarse la cara. Se arregló el cabello, que ahora le llegaba bajo los hombros. En eso escucho a alguien balbucear agitada.

-N-no.. no más.. uhm.. D-dios.. -Escuchó que decía, luego volvieron a sonar los gemidos y jadeos. Hikari reconoció la voz, era July. La curiosidad fue más grande, pero ella quería conocer al chico, además July le estaba pidiendo que parara.

Camino hasta la puerta de la que se emitían los ruidos. Pensó un par de segundos en que diría, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa buena. Aclaró la garganta, procurando que no sonará fuerte.

-July, ¿eres tú? -Su tono de voz fue lo más normal y tranquilo que consiguió sacar. Del otro lado de la puerta se dejaron de escuchar ruidos de connotación sexual-. July, ¿estás aquí?

-Ya.. salgo.. -Sí, era ella.

Hikari espero apoyada en el lavamanos. A los tres minutos después salió la rubia sonrojada, arreglándose el vestido. Caminó quedando frente a ella, sonriendo. No le había molestado que Kari le hubiese interrumpido.

-Ahora conocerás al chico del que te hable.. Ya puedes salir.. -Volteó a mirar hacia el baño. De la puerta salió el ser más perfecto que la castaña había visto.

-Y-ya..mato.. -Balbuceó apenas entreabriendo los labios, tenía los ojos mucho más abiertos de lo normal. El rubio quedó atónito mirándole.

-¿Se conocen? -Preguntó la rubia mirando a ambos.

-Sí.. -Kari tras sus palabras bajo la mirada, sintió enormes ganas de llorar. Su amiga estaba ahora con quien le quitaba el sueño a ella.

-No. -Escuchó decir al rubio fríamente, por lo cual levanto la vista. Notó como él le observaba, era con algo que nunca había visto en su mirada, era.. ¿desprecio?

Hikario sintió que se le derrumbó el mundo. Tomó aire pesadamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, intentó no llorar en presencia de ellos. ¿Por qué le negaba? nunca había negado que era japonés, y siempre que le preguntaba mencionaba que tenía buenos amigos en Japón, ¿por qué ahora no podía decirle a July que quizás ella no era su amiga, pero si la hermana de su mejor amigo?

-¡Ah! -Exclamó July-. ¡Qué tonta soy! claro que Kari te conoce. -Decía mirando al rubio-. Eres famoso, cómo se me ocurre preguntar eso.

-Claro, bonita. -Matt la atrajo hacía él, pasando la mano por su cintura-. Y ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu amiga?

-¡Hijo de puta! -Gritó Kari, sorprendiéndoles por su actitud. Sintió la mirada fría e irritada del rubio-. Eres tal y como te recordaba..

Sin decir más salió corriendo del baño, por fin sus lágrimas pudieron caer.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola! como habrán notado se centra en el Yamakari. La verdad es que al final no termino interesante el capítulo, pero espero que más de alguien haya quedado con la intriga de por qué Matt la negó, ¿habrá algo que Hikari no sabe?, lo veremos en los próximos capítulos.

Si se fijan esta catalogado para mayores de 18 años y en este capítulo no hay nada explícito, ni cosa por el estilo, pero más adelante si habrá lemon, y otras cosas que son secretas por el momento.

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios mientras sean constructivos.

_-Abby_


	2. Chapter 2: Sólo guarda silencio

**_Disclaimer_****: ****_Digimon_**** es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sólo guarda silencio.**

Corrió hasta la puerta del local. Chocó con una que otra persona en el trayecto. Por el volumen de la música nadie podía escuchar los sollozos de la menor, o al menos eso creía ella, ya que antes de salir sintió una mano en su brazo que la detuvo.

-Hikari, ¿te encuentras bien? -Escuchó y tras voltearse vio a Frank, sin pensarlo dos veces se acurrucó en sus brazos. Él la cubrió protectoramente.

A Hikari nunca le había gustado dar lástima, pero la impresión de ver a Yamato junto a su amiga le había causado un gran impacto. Su cuerpo tiritaba bajo los brazos de Frank.

-Q-quiero.. irme.. -Musitó entre sollozos Hikari

-¿Te llevo? -Le habló suavemente en el oído. Kari asintió, en su tono de voz no había morbo, así que confió en él-. ¿Dónde vives?

-No.. puedo re.. regresar a.. casa.. yo..

-Pasa la noche en mi casa. Dormiré en el sofá, tú usarás mi casa, ¿sí? -Le interrumpió el castaño. Ella asintió y salieron del local.

* * *

-Yamato, ¿qué fue todo eso?, ¿se conocen o no? -La rubia estaba molesta, y tenía los brazos en la cintura.

-Sí.. -Se ayudó con la cabeza asintiendo. No sabía por qué la había negado, quizás fue porque se sorprendió de haberla visto ahí y por sobre todo que fuera amiga de la chica con la que estaba ligando.

-¿Entonces por qué la negaste?, ¿de dónde la conoces?.. -Posó su dedo índice en los labios de July.

-No somos nada como para qué me vengas con un interrogatorio, ¿ok? -Luego de decir esto salió del baño de damas con las manos en los bolsillos.

Unas chicas que iban a entrar al baño le sonrieron coquetamente al verlo salir del lugar. Él se hizo el desentendido y siguió su marcha. Inconscientemente buscó a la castaña de ojos color chocolate entre el tumulto, pero no la vio.

-Hey, Matt -Escuchó que le gritaban, al mirar hacia un costado vio a uno de los jóvenes que le acompañaban esa noche. Se acercó a paso lento, esquivando a la gente que se le cruzaba.

-¿Qué sucede? -Soltó sin mucho interés, el ver a la joven le había descompuesto, ¿por qué se había esto así? era la pregunta que paseaba por su cabeza.

-Frank ya se ha ido, se ha llevado a una hermosa joven con él, creo que está noche no la pasará mal -En su tono había bastante picardía.

-Bueno, Frank ya está grande, puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida -Tras decir esto se apartó del muchacho y caminó hasta la barra para pedir un trago.

* * *

Frank tenía un Camaro RS, la joven no sabía mucho de automóviles, pero había escuchado decir a su hermano que aquel modelo era bastante caro. Él muy caballero le abrió la puerta del copiloto y cuando Hikari estuvo arriba la cerró. Montó en el coche y se pusieron en marcha.

En el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló nada. Kari no sabía qué decirle, sólo sentía la necesidad de darle las gracias, pero esperaría a llegar al sitio dónde había dicho él que la llevaría. La noche estaba hermosa, despejada y había luna llena. Al cabo de media hora Frank se metió en el estacionamiento subterráneo de un gran edificio. El joven se bajó y abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto, Hikari bajó y le sonrió algo sombrío.

-Gracias por esto, yo.. -Sintió un dedo en sus labios.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, una mujer como tú, tan linda no debe llorar, no sé qué sucedió en el baño, pero sea lo que sea, tú no te lo merecías, ¿entiendes? -Hikari se limitó a asentir-. Ven, subamos.

Subieron al ascensor, Frank marcó el número 15. Hikari miraba el suelo, mientras que Frank miraba hacia arriba silbando con las manos en los bolsillos. El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, salieron. El departamento de Frank era el N°301. En el interior Hikari se descalzó y quedó asombrado al ver la cantidad de cuadros que tenía.

-¿Te gustan las pinturas? -Buscó su mirada sonriendo.

-Sí, bastante. ¿Se nota? -Rió ante su propio comentario, y Hikari no pudo evitar reír también, pero levemente-. ¿Quieres beber algo?

-No, gracias, así estoy bien

-Bueno. Lo que es yo si tomaré algo. ¿Vienes? -Hikari asintió y le siguió hasta entrar en la cocina. Vio al chico preparar café, bajó una taza y de un mueblo que estaba a su lado sacó el endulzante. La joven tomó asiento en un piso que había a su lado. Le quedó observando, le causaba ternura el hecho de que se viera tan joven y fuera autosuficiente como para vivir solo y prepararse el mismo las cosas. De pronto ya no veía a Frank Aldrich, si no que a Yamato Ishida.

_Hikari, ¿por qué estás pensando en él ahora?, te ha despreciado y te ha negado, ¿por qué?_ -pensó la castaña golpeándose la frente con uno de sus dedos

-Hikari, ¿estás bien? -Escuchó y tras pestañear varías veces pudo volver a ver a quien realmente estaba ahí, Frank.

-Sí.. y por favor dime Kari -Le sonrió y se levantó para ayudarle a servir el café. Le quitó la cafetera con una amplia sonrisa. Dejó caer el líquido color café en la taza, tomó el endulzante-. ¿Cuántas gotas?

-Cinco, por favor -Le miraba sonriendo, se sentía bien siendo atendido, sobre todo por una chicha tan linda como lo era Hikari. Hikari vertió las gotas indicadas en la taza y tras revolver con una pequeña cuchara se la entregó al castaño-. Gracias.

-No hay de qué -Le sonrió gentilmente. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, estaba cansada, después de todo eran alrededor de las doce de la madrugada y había tenido una semana pesada-. Disculpa, pero ¿me puedes guiar a la habitación?.. estoy cansada.

-Claro. -Le dedicó una sonrisa y dejó la taza sobre la mesa-. Ven. -Le tomó la mano y la guió hasta la habitación, era amplía, al igual que la cama, que tenía un cobertor blanco-. Por la mañana puedes sacar una bata de allá -Le indicó un ropero-. El baño esta al final del pasillo -Se acercó a la cama, para levantar una de las almohadas y sacar su pijama-. Descansa, buenas noches. -Luego de decir eso salió del cuarto.

Hikari se deshizo del vestido, y se metió en la cama con la ropa interior puesta. Estuvo unos minutos recreando en su cabeza la escena del baño ocurrida en el pub. De los cuatros meses que llevaba en Nueva York nunca había visto al rubio, y ahora que lo encuentra no se puede acercar por una u otra razón. Se volteó de costado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sin darse cuenta se durmió.

* * *

En Japón ya era sábado con las una con treinta de la tarde. Los diez digielegidos que quedaban en el lugar habían decido almorzar juntos en la residencia Yagami, pues los padres de Taichi fueron a visitar a una amiga de la familia que estaba enferma.

-¡Cody! tanto tiempo -Vociferó Daisuke al abrir la puerta y ver al menor de los digielegidos.

-Lo mismo digo, Davis. -Le sonrió como siempre tan correcto realizando una venia.

-Por favor, pasa, ya están todos. -Le invitó indicándole con la mano que pasará.

El castaño oscuro entró en la casa. Saludó a todos sus amigos, y se sentó al lado de Miyako esperando unirse a la conversación.

-Kari no me ha llamado dentro de esta semana, más vale que tenga una buena excusa -Bufaba mientras con metía trozos de carne en su boca-. Es que esta chica no sé que se cree. Se olvida de que tiene mejor amiga. -Masticaba con la boca abierta para poder hablar.

-Yolei, por favor, come bien. -Mimi le juntó la mandíbula con la mano-. De seguro debe estar ocupada, ¿acaso a ti se te hace fácil estudiar informática?

-No.. -Negó con la cabeza para luego volver a atacar-. Pero al menos yo no me olvidó que tengo amigos.

-¡Miyako! -Le reprendió Sora-. Conoces a Hikari, debe estar ocupada, por eso no se ha comunicado.

-Pues yo creo.. -Se integró Cody a la conversación con un tono de voz que señalaba que estaba meditando lo que decía-. que Kari realmente debe estar ocupado, ¿recuerdan la última vez que llamó estando todos juntos? dijo que le estaba en exámenes y que seguirían por alrededor de tres semanas, ¿no?, y sólo han pasado dos y medias.

-Hida tiene razón. -Dijó Taichi llegando con dos platos llenos de arroz y ensalada. Más atrás venía Izzy con los platos y detrás del chico de pelo rojizo venía Ken con el servicio.

Todos recibieron su plato y su respectivo servicio para que se sirvieron ellos mismos la porción que deseaban.

-Por cierto, ¿Y qué es de Matt? hace mucho que no se sabe nada de él -Preguntó Ken y todos se quedaron en silencio.

-De seguro está muy ocupado como para comunicarse con nosotros. -La respuesta de Tai demostraba acidez.

-Hable con él hace tres días, dijo que pensaba venir a Japón en Junio, les dejó saludos, pero como no los había visto no les había dicho nada. -Comentó T.K

_Su móvil llevaba sonando un rato, pero no lo había podido coger porque se estaba duchando. Se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se secó las manos antes de cogerlo._

_-¿Alo? -Preguntó al ver que era un número desconocido._

_-Hermano, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás? -Reconoció la voz de su hermano, con quién llevaba cerca de cinco meses sin comunicarse._

_-¡Matt!, eres tú. Estoy muy bien, ¿qué tal estás tú? -Preguntó animado. Cerró la tapa del retrete y se sentó. Tenía frío, pero no le importo._

_-Estoy bien, gracias. Lamento no haberme comunicado antes, pero estaba ocupado. Ya sabes.. y bueno, desde que Sora se fue yo.. yo quise alejarme un poco. -Se excusó, su tono sonaba sincero._

_-No te preocupes hermano. Al menos ahora has decidido hablar y has hecho bien. _

_-Sí, lo sé, y dime ¿cómo están todos por allá?, ¿alguna novedad? _

_-Todos están bien por acá, de la que no sé nada hace una semana es de Hikari -Sus ojos brillaron al nombrarla._

_-¿Han peleado? _

_-No, cómo crees. Es sólo que se fue a Nueva York hace cuatro meses, y no se ha comunicado hace una semana. -Suspiró pesado._

_-¡Qué Hikari está en Nueva York! ¿Qué hace aquí esa chica? -El tono de su hermano ahora sonaba alterado._

_-Está estudiando. Está como alumna de intercambio, son sólo seis meses los que estará allá._

_-Esa chica tonta.. -Escuchó a su hermano murmurar._

_-Matt, ¿está todo bien? -Preguntó extrañado ante la actitud del rubio mayor._

_-Sí.. debo cortar. Saluda a los chicos de mi parte, por favor, ¿sí? Te llamaré pronto. -No alcanzó a despedirse cuando Yamato ya había cortado la comunicación._

-Ven, no hablen de más -Aconsejó Joe, para posteriormente comer ensalada.

-Sí, y por lo que Matt me comentó antes de bueno, ya saben, que lo nuestro se acabara, dijo que pensaba venir en unos meses más y con lo que ha dicho T.K ya sabemos que vendrá en Junio. -Dijo Sora ganándose la mirada de todos. Desde que había roto con Yamato no hablaba de él, se entendía que era porque aun le dolía el quiebre.

-Bien, entonces T.K si hablas con él dile que debe visitarnos pronto, ¿sí? -Está vez habló Mimi

-Sí... ¡Quizás podríamos reunirnos todos en el Digimundo! Izzy podría abrir el portal. Así nos aprovechamos de reencontrar con nuestros digimons -Dijo Daisuke alzando sus palillos.

-¡Esa es una idea genial, Daisuke! -Apoyaron Mimi y Sora a la misma vez, para luego mirarse y sonreír.

-Así podría aprovechar de ver a Kari... -Murmuró Tai para sus adentros-. Hay que ponerle fecha, y cuando la tengamos le avisaremos a los chicos, ¿sí?

Todos asintieron y siguieron disfrutando de la tarde. Eso sí eso no quitaba que cada uno estuviera sumergido en sus pensamientos. De pronto Ken se levantó abruptamente, todos le quedaron mirando pero nadie dijo nada.

-¿A dónde irá? -Le murmuro Mimi a Miyako.

-No lo sé, ¿voy a averiguar? -Preguntó mirando en dirección al patio, que era hacia donde había ido.

-Eso no estaría nada mal, a parte él piensa que aun estás molesta por lo del otro día. -Se entrometió Davis hablando con la boca llena.

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes? -Preguntó Sora curiosamente

-Nada, nada, no importa. Ya iré a ver que le sucede. -Respondió Yolei levantándose para salir detrás del peliazul.

* * *

Ken estaba sentado en uno de las bancas que tenían los Yagami en el patio. Estaba pensado en cómo podía acercarse a Yolei. Tenía varias ideas en la cabeza, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que la pelimorado le rechazará, que le dijera que le gustaba otra persona.

-Ken, ¿estás bien? -Sintió una voz detrás de él. Antes de voltearse ya la había reconocido, era la voz de su Yolei.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -Se volteó dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Por como saliste.. pensé que te había sucedido algo -Pasó por delante del peliazul para sentarse a su lado.

-No, sólo necesitaba tomar aire. No te preocupes.

-Si tú lo dices.. -Subió las piernas a la banca, metiendo la cabeza entre ellas.

Se quedaron cada uno pensando por algunos minutos. Ken no puedo evitar mirar a Yolei de reojo, pero al hacerlo notó que ella también lo miraba, por lo cual ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Yo.. ¿por qué me mirabas? -Preguntó Yolei esquivando la mirada.

-¿Por qué me mirabas tú? -A diferencia de la chica él no dejo de observarle.

-No lo sé -Suspiró hondo-. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco lo sé -Murmuró-. Bueno, quizás si lo sé, pero no te lo quiero decir.

-Mh.. pues yo también lo sé después de todo, pero tampoco te lo pienso decir.

-¿Sí?, pues quizás deberíamos decirlo al mismo tiempo a la cuenta de tres, ¿te parece? -Le tomó del brazo, haciendo que ella le mirara.

-Bien.. contemos

_Uno.. dos.. tres _

-Me gustas -Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, para luego quedarse mirando atolondradamente.

-¿En serio te gusto? -Preguntó Ken tragando con fuerza.

-Sí.. ¿en serio te gusto yo? -Contra-preguntó Yolei.

-Claro, pensé que era obvio..

-Ken, yo.. ¡Dios! el chico que me gusta me corresponde -Gritó emocionada.

-Boba.. -Le atrajo a él con fuerza para fundirse en un cálido abrazo.

* * *

-Tai, córrete, me vas a botar. -Luego de decir esto Daisuke empujó a Taichi.

-¡Au! eso me ha dolido. -Resopló Mimi sobándose el brazo, porque Taichi le había golpeado accidentalmente tras ser empujado por el otro castaño.

-¿Se están besando? -Preguntó T.K

-No, pero están abrazados. -Susurró Sora, quien era la que estaba consciente de que de si Miyako o Ken los encontraban espiándolos se encargarían de matarlos.

-Lo más prudente es dejar de observarlos -Susurró Joe, que estaba mirando a través de la ventana ocultándose entre la cortina. Se calló al recibir la mirada de todos los demás-. Yo sólo decía..

Se quedaron observando esperando a que pasará algo más que un abrazo, se notaba que estaban hablando, pero no sé podía saber de qué exactamente. Al cabo de alrededor de media hora los jóvenes se levantaron y los ocho individuos que le habían estado observando corrieron al salón de estar para no ser descubiertos.

* * *

Hikari se levantó alrededor de las once y media, cogió una bata del mueble que el castaño de sonrisa bonita le había indicado ayer, se la puso y tomó el vestido que había utilizado la noche anterior. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Frank que iba entrando al baño. Este le quedó mirando sonriendo.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? -Le preguntó Frank apoyándose en la puerta.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Fue cómodo dormir en el sillón?

-No me quejó.. -Le quedó mirando-. ¿Pensabas entrar al baño, no?

-Sí, pero entra, ya lo haré yo. -Le sonrió.

-Está bien. -Asintió-. No me demoraré mucho.

El timbre comenzó a sonar. Ambos miraron en dirección a la puerta. Hikari que estaba más cerca le hizo una señal para indicarle que ella abriría la puerta. Caminó en dirección a la puerta de entrada y sintió que Frank cerraba la puerta del baño.

El timbre seguía sonando, fuera quién fuera estaba desesperado. Al llegar a la puerta abrió con cuidado, puesto a que estaba con bata, y no era conocida de nadie en el lugar, excepto de Frank. Al abrir hasta la mitad vio a alguien de espalda, poseía una hermosa cabellera rubia.

-Pensé que.. -Se volteó hasta quedar frente a la castaña-. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-M..Matt -Murmuró mirándole sorprendida.

-¿Me vas a responder? -Le observó el rubio de cuerpo completo, la castaña sólo llevaba una bata, y tenía el vestido que llevaba ayer en la noche en la mano. Es cierto que Bryan le había dicho que Frank se había ido con alguien, pero no esperaba que ese "alguien" fuera Hikari.

-Yo.. -En eso vio aparecer a Frank detrás de ella con una toalla en la mano.

-Hikari, ya puedes... -Frank notó la presencia de Yamato en la entrada-. ¡Vaya, Matt! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sintió furia arder en su cuerpo, y un sabor amargo le invadía la garganta. No sabía por qué se sentía así, sólo sabía que le daba asco pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior en ese departamento. Hikari evitaba su mirada, mientras que Frank le preguntaba con los ojos qué hacía ahí.

-Deje olvidada mis gafas ayer antes de salir. -Respondió en seco-. Y tú, Hikari, ¿me dirás qué demonios haces aquí?

-Matt, yo.. sólo.. -Balbuceaba con dificultad sin poder mirarle.

-¡Mírame, Hikari! -Le gritó bruscamente, tomándole del brazo-. ¿Qué diría Tai si te viera?

-Hey, bro, ¿la conoces? -Matt se limitó a asentir-. Sea como sea, no tienes derecho a tratarla así, suéltala.

-¿Qué la suelte?, ¿para qué?, ¿para qué se siga revolcando contigo? lo dudo. -Sin decir más jalo a la joven hacía el exterior del departamento, y la arrastró hasta el de él, que estaba a dos puertas de la de Frank.

-Matt, me lastimas. -Escuchó que murmuraba la joven castaña al estar ya dentro del departamento.

-Lo siento. -Le soltó sin decir más, cerrando la puerta-. ¿Me puedes decir ahora qué hacías con Frank?

-Nada.. -Seguía murmurando, pero esta vez bajó la vista.

-¿Nada?, ¿crees que soy estúpido?, conozco a la gente como Aldrich, además es mi vecino, y sé que él no lleva chicas a su casa sin que pase nada, como tú dices. -Sus palabras eran cada vez más duras, pero no podía evitarlo, en cierto modo le había decepcionado encontrar a Hikari ahí.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no ha pasado nada!, ayer no quería volver a casa y él gentilmente me ha invitado a pasar la noche en su departamento. ¡Ni siquiera hemos dormido juntos! -Gritó con furia, alzando la vista para mirarle con odio-.¿Quién te crees tú para venir a tratarme así?

-¡Soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano! -Gritó con fuerza, la joven le miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Y el hombre que amo.. -Susurró, no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Yamato la escuchara.

-Kari.. -No supo qué decir, le sorprendió que ella aún siguiera con eso después de tanto tiempo y después de eso. Le quedó mirando de pies a cabeza, ya había notado que llevaba la bata y en su mano el vestido-. ¿Dónde has dejado tus zapatos?

-En casa de Frank...

-Quítate la bata, iré a buscar mis gafas y tus zapatos, ¿sí? -Vio a Hikari asentir-. Bien, el baño está al final.. ¿qué estás haciendo? -Le observó anonado pues la joven se había abierto la bata dejando ver su ropa interior color rosado, y se la estaba ¿quitando?, ¿se la estaba quitando frente a él?

-Dijiste "quítate la bata". -Respondió entregándosela-. ¿Te gusta cómo me veo? -Le guiñó un ojo con ironía, él lo notó y sintió rubor en sus mejillas, no sabía si era por verla así o por rabia.

La verdad es que la hermanita de Tai había crecido bastante, y se había desarrollado transformándose en una hermosa mujer. Si ya teniendo 15 años era una joven atractiva con el paso del tiempo había mejorado bastante.

-Tápate, por favor.. -Desvió la mirada.

-Vamos, Matt, ¿me dirás que no te gustó? -Sintió a la castaña acercarse peligrosamente-. Sé que no soy como July, pero algo tendré, ¿no?

-¿Qué dices, Kari? -Retrocedió un par de pasos-. Deberías taparte..

-¿Taparme?, pero si yo quiero que mi Yamato me observe, ¿es que acaso no te gustó? -Preguntó sonriendo picaramente. Por su mente no pasaba el hecho de que las cosas se tornarán así, pero quería ver cómo reaccionaba el rubio ante su actitud.

-Ahí está el problema.. -Le escuchó murmurar. Inconscientemente Kari curvo una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gustó? -Se apartó para mirarle, buscaba esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y cuando por fin los encontró quedó muda.

-Más de lo que esperaba... -Y sin decir más, Hikari ni siquiera notó cuando Yamato la atrajo hacía él para darle un cálido beso. La tenía rodeada por la cintura. Kari al principio no sabía cómo responderle, pero al ver que Matt no tenía intenciones de soltarla, correspondió a sus exigentes labios.

Matt por su parte sentía algo de culpa por su actitud, pero de un momento a otro se le había hecho imposible soltar a la menor. Se olvidaba de todo, se olvidaba que había estado con su amiga, que era la hermana de su mejor amigo y que ella le había rechazado hace tanto tiempo. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad ajena y aunque al principio sintió el rechazo en la boca de la joven de apoco se fue abriendo paso en ella.

Hikari por su parte dejó caer su vestido y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sentía calor, y mariposas en el estómago. Jugaba con su cabello, mientras chocaba constantemente su lengua contra la ajena. Sintió que Matt la levantó, rodeó sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y se dejó guiar. Este sin pensarlo dos veces la llevó hasta su cuarto, se separaron cuando se quedaron sin aire.

Ambos estaban agitados y no podían dejar de mirarse. Matt la tumbó en la cama, y se recostó sobre ella, besándole el rostro y succionándole los labios de vez en cuando. Sentía el calor invadir su entrepierna. Intentó calmarse, de pronto le bajó toda la culpa y decidió acostarse al lado de la castaña que estaba sonrojada y excitada, se le notaba en la respiración.

-¿Qué.. su-sucede? -Le preguntó Hikari volteándose para mirarle. Nunca había pensado en estar así con Yamato.

-No puedo.. -Respondió en un susurró. Se sorprendió al sentir a Kari recorrer su cuerpo sobre la ropa-. ¿Qué haces?

-Suena tonto.. pero sé que esto no volverá a suceder, y quiero recordar tu cuerpo. -Murmuró delineando el abdomen del rubio.

-Kari.. -Sintió un dedo en sus labios.

-Calla, por favor. Prometo que nunca diré que sucedió esto y que me olvidaré de ti... -Sonrió sombríamente, además sintió una mirada de Matt que reflejaba dolor. ¿Dolor?, ¿realmente reflejaba dolor su mirada?

-Por favor, cállate. -Murmuró el rubio y sin dejarla responder algo, selló la corta distancia que los separaba con un arduo beso, que ella respondió. Ambos sabían en que iba a terminar este encuentro.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola!, aquí está el segundo capítulo. En el próximo viene lemon, así que prepárense que esto se viene bueno (?). Les dejó unas preguntas, ¿por qué Matt piensa que Hikari lo rechazó hace tanto tiempo?, ¿ella sabe de eso?, yo ya lo sé, pero me gusta que especulen.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Sé que me demoré poco en subir, pero estoy realmente ansiosa con continuar la historia.

Gracias a la gente que dejo _reviews _en el capítulo anterior (**anaiza18 y Cristian**).

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios si son constructivos.

_Abby~_


	3. Chapter 3: Besos, caricias, y noticias

**_Disclaimer_****: ****_Digimon_****_es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Besos, caricias, y noticias.**

Se unieron en un arduo beso. Matt necesitaba recorrer cada parte de ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba, sobre todo desde que la vio en ropa interior. Recorrió con la punta de los dedos cada rincón de su compañera, mientras que ella necesitaba sentir su tacto y tenerlo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Hikari tenía miedo, era virgen y sabía que Matt estaba acostumbrado a chicas con experiencia, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo deseara. Se deshizo uno a uno de los botones de la camisa del rubio, este se dejo hacer ayudándole para que terminara más rápido, ella se tumbó sobre él repartiendo besos por su cuello y bajando hasta sus tetillas, las trabajo fogosamente con la lengua, mordiéndolas de vez en cuando, Matt debajo de ella jadea, y cada vez era más evidente su bulto. La tomó de las piernas para que no se apartara, le refregó el miembro viril sobre su intimidad. La castaña se dejo hacer volviendo a su boca para besarle con devoción, le enredó los dedos en el cabello.

-Mmh.. M-ma..matt... -Soltó entrecortado en un gemido.

-D..d.. dime..

-S-soy vi..vir.. virgen

Yamato se detuvo, curvo una tenue sonrisa, sin dejar de besarle y bajó la bragueta del pantalón. Le excitaba más el hecho de ser la primera persona en estar con la castaña, Hikari se levantó para que éste pudiera bajarse el pantalón hasta poco más abajo de los glúteos. La pequeña castaña bajó la mano hasta el bajo vientre del rubio que jadea contra su boca, ahogando los gemidos en su cavidad. Ambos deseaban poseerse, sentían calor.

Ella se recostó al lado del rubio, y tanteó por sobre el bóxer su falo. Lo acariciaba lentamente, y le apretaba de vez en cuando, no sabía bien qué tenía que hacer y como le gustaba a su acompañante, pero por lo que notaba no lo hacía mal, ya que Matt se arqueaba y jadeaba sobre la cama. Se sorprendió al ver que el rubio tomaba de la mano y la introducía al interior de su bóxer, inconscientemente al sentirlo tan duro y húmedo lo apretó con fuerza provocando que Yamato gritara y clavara sus ojos azules en ella.

-T..t ..tó-tócame.. -Le ordenó entrecortado el rubio. Kari sintió arder sus mejillas, pero le obedeció. Liberó su masculinidad, y comenzó a masturbarle, mientras más segura se sentía más rápido lo hacía, estuvo unos minutos así-. K-ka..ka..kari s-si.. si-sigu..sigues así.. me c..co..corr..correré -Balbuceó abriendo los ojos. Necesitaba poseerla de una vez, pero no quería lastimarla.

Metió dos dedos en la boca, y sin decir nada los introdujo en la húmeda feminidad de la chica. Hikari gritó y jadeó como nunca había pensado hacerlo. Recorrió su intimidad completa, procurando no entrar en ella, más de una vez se detuvo a jugar con su clítoris. Su humedad demostraba que estaba lista para entrar en ella, sacó los dedos. Le bajó las bragas y ella se encargó de quitárselas.

Matt se impulsó para recostarse sobre la pequeña Yagami. Tomó su miembro y recorrió la feminidad de la joven. Ella se arqueó y abrió las piernas jadeando, rodeándole la cintura. Necesitaba que la poseyera.

-H..ha..hazlo -En su voz a pesar de estar agitada había autoridad. Matt sabía que debía usar protección, pero quería que la joven disfrutara. Se introdujo lentamente en ella, al principio sólo le hizo entrar la punta, pero poco a poco, mientras su entrada ensanchaba se introdujo más y más.

Hikari ardía, a pesar del dolor estaba disfrutando. Entre gritos y gemidos le pedía más, hacía presión con sus piernas para que las estocadas fueran cada vez más profundas. Matt se sentía lleno, si bien es cierto que no es como estaba acostumbrado le complacía estar así con la joven, le complacía que ella disfrutara. La electricidad unía sus cuerpos, tras cada estocada ambos se sentían bien, se sentían vivos. Calor, era lo que los estaba moviendo en ese momento, el calor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Luego de varios minutos Hikari no pudo aguantar y llegó al orgasmo, Matt no se salió de su interior hasta que también lo hizo, en uno explosivo, viniéndose en el interior de la joven. Luego se tumbo a su lado. La atrajo a él y la abrazo con fuerza.

Se quedaron así unos minutos regularizando sus respiraciones. Hikari se tapó con el cobertor. Si bien es cierto que Yamato le había visto desnuda, le daba vergüenza, además no había sangrado, existía la posibilidad de que él creyera que le había mentido en cuanto a su virginidad. Él sólo sonrió al ver su actitud, le gustaba que aún mantuviera en su interior a una niña pequeña encerrada que salía de vez en cuando.

-Kari -Dijo volteándose para mirarla-. ¿Cuándo te quitaste la bata estabas buscando que sucediera esto?, ¿lo querías así?

-... para serte sincera no. -Se demoró un poco en responder, no porque no supiera la respuesta, sino porque no sabía a qué iba la pregunta-. pero no me arrepiento.

-Más te vale que sea así, señorita. -Le besó la frente.

-Por cierto... lamento no haber sangrado. -Comentó apenada bajando la vista. Matt sólo sonrió y le hizo cariño.

-No seas boba, a veces la gente nace sin imén o simplemente no sangra, no te preocupes. -Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle-. Además si hubieses sangrado me habrías manchado el cobertor.

-¡Matt! -Le golpeó el estómago.

* * *

-¡Izzy!, ¿dónde estás? -Escucho que la voz de una chica le llamaba, pero estaba muy concentrado en su computadora como para prestarle atención.

-Aquí. -Gritó sin dejar de teclear y observar la pantalla.

-¿Dónde es aquí? -Escuchó que le respondían gritando.

-Al final de la sala. -Respondió en otro grito y sólo levantó la vista hasta ver a una joven a su lado-. ¿Qué haces aquí Mimi?

-¿En serio lo preguntas? -Le respondió la castaña cruzándose de brazos-. ¡Es increíble que hasta los fines de semanas estés en la universidad! y a parte de eso, quedaste de acompañarme a casa. Mamá ya debe tener la merienda preparada.

-¡Rayos!, Mimi, lo siento, se me había olvidado. Estaba viendo si podía abrir el portal para ir al Digimundo... -Se excusó arrepentido.

-¿Y lo conseguiste? -Su tono de voz demostraba interés.

-No, pero ya lo intentaré otro día. -Apagó la computadora y guardo las cosas en el bolso-. ¿Vamos?

Mimi asintió, Izzy al pasar por su lado le tomó la mano y salieron de la sala de computación de la universidad de Tokio. Izzy iba feliz, tenía a su lado a su amor de infancia, y por lo que ella demostraba también le quería.

Llevaban saliendo alrededor de un mes, no le habían contado a nadie pues querían ver si iba en serio lo que sentían. Luego de un mes estaban seguros de que se querían, y deseaban intentarlo y esperaban comunicarlo en el viaje al Digimundo. La única persona que lo sabía era la madre de Mimi, ya que los había descubierto besándose en el jardín de la casa.

_-¡Mimi, escúchame por favor! -Gritó persiguiéndole por la calle, pero Mimi siguió caminando y entró en su residencia. Izzy se lo pensó antes de cruzar la reja-. ¡Mimi!, no es lo crees._

_-¡¿Qué no es lo que crees?! -Gritó Mimi dándose vuelta-. ¡Estabas con Akira a punto de besarte! _

_-¿De qué estás hablando Mimi?, ¿acaso te has vuelto loca?, ¿cómo podría yo querer besar a otra chica si estoy con la chica que quiero, y a quién puedo besar cada vez que quiera, cómo? _

_-¿Estás hablando en serio, Izzy? -Se acercó Mimi con los ojos brillantes._

_-No podría mentirte, hermosa.. -Le susurró abrazándola._

_-Lamento ser tan celosa, quizás sólo vi mal. -Le susurró de vuelta._

_-Es que nada de "quizás", así ha sido. -Afirmó y le tomó de las mejillas, acortando lentamente la distancia que separaba sus labios._

_En ese momento sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta la madre de Mimi había observado toda la escena, ya que estaba cortando algunas rosas para ponerlas en el florero. Sólo sonrió había esperado con ansias que su hija se diera la oportunidad de ser feliz con un chico que tanto le gustaba como Koushiro. _

_Espero a que se apartaran para acercarse. Mimi le quedó mirando sorprendida, mientras que Koushiro se sonrojó a más no poder e intentó dar media vuelta e irse. _

_-¿Para dónde vas, Koushiro? -Preguntó Satoe haciendo que el joven cobrizo se detuviera y voltease a mirarle._

_-Sra. Tachikawa lamento la escena que ha presenciado -Se disculpa haciendo una leve venia._

_-¡Oye! -Chilló Mimi algo molesta por la actitud de Izzy._

_-No se preocupen, chicos. No me hago problema por lo que he visto. -Sonrió dándose vuelta caminando en dirección a la casa._

_-¿Ma-má? -Murmuró Mimi en voz baja sorprendida por su actitud. Solía hacer problemas cuando le veía con chicos._

Al llegar al portón, entraron en silencio. Esperaron en la puerta hasta que la Sra. Satoe abrió la puerta. Se notaba que estaba de buen humor, les invitó a pasar y tuvieron que esperar en el living unos minutos mientras terminaba de arreglar la mesa.

-Espero que les guste lo que he preparado.. ¡He estado toda la tarde en esto! -Se le escuchaba decir mientras iba de la cocina al comedor.

-De seguro estará riquísimo, Sra. Tachikawa -Le animaba Izzy, mientras jugaba con la mano de Mimi-. Mimi, por cierto, no te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy. -Murmuró cerca del oído de la joven, besándole el mentón.

-¡Izzy! -Murmuró sonrojada-. ¡Qué cosas dices! -Siempre le había gustado que la alagaran, pero el hecho de que lo hiciera el cobrizo la ponía a mil.

-Es la verdad, hermosa. -Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina-. ¿Necesita ayuda?

-No, Izzy, no te preocupes, ya queda poco. -Escuchó que le decía su suegra.

* * *

Takeru llevaba dando vueltas por la casa hacía más de una hora. Estaba ansioso, no se sentía así desde la primera vez que había salido con Hikari en planes 'algo más que amigos', claro quedaron como amigos, pero antes de la cita se había sentido igual de nervioso.

Había conocido a Kumiko hacia alrededor de 2 meses en el centro comercial. Habían chocado por accidente y TK le ayudó a levantar las bolsas que se le habían caído. Luego de intercambiar números, Kumiko le había marcado al día siguiente y desde entonces habían comenzado a salir.

_TK, debes relajarte, ¿qué puede salir mal? sólo vendrá a tu casa, verán una película, compartirán y luego cuando ella estime conveniente se marchara. _-Pensó deteniéndose para mirar por la ventana.

A la media hora sonó el timbre. TK literalmente corrió a abrir, llevándose al paso la mesa de centro, botando los adornos de mesa que estaban sobre ella.

-¡Hola! -Saludó tras abrir la puerta y ver a la joven castaña de ojos café del otro lado del umbral.

-Hola, TK. -Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, de esas que le hacían derretir.

-Pasa, por favor, no te quedes afuera. -Abrió más la puerta, dejándole el paso libre a la joven.

-TK.. ¿qué pasó aquí? -TK tras cerrar la puerta miró hacia el living. Tenía todo tan ordenado, y en un tropiezo había dejado todo tirado.

-¡Rayos! lo siento, al abrir la parte pase a voltear la mesa... -Se acercó a levantar las cosas del suelo. Antes de que fuera capaz de agacharse Kumiko estaba levantando las cosas-. No lo hagas, por favor, ya lo levanto yo...

-Calla, por favor. Permíteme ayudarte -Murmuró acomodando la mesa, para luego poner uno a uno los objetos que estaban sobre la mesa. Eran sólo cuatro, pero habían rodado por la alfombra.

-¡Kumiko! no te he traído a ordenar.. -Se agachó quedando a la altura de la joven. Le tomó las manos-. Ya recogeré yo, ¿sí?

-... -Asintió y TK vio un leve rubor aparecer en sus mejillas.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó divertido soltándole las manos con cuidado, haciéndose el desentendido.

-S-sí.. -Sonrió bajando la mirada-. Termina de ordenar. ¿Dónde están las películas? -Se levantó sobándose las rodillas. Miró a su alrededor en busca del porta CD's.

-En aquel mueble. -Indicó con el dedo índice hacia el mueble que sostenía el televisor. Terminó de recoger un pez de vidrio que estaba junto a la pata del sofá y la puso sobre la mesa. Volteó para mirar hacía donde se había dirigido Kumiko, sonrió inconscientemente al verle tan concentrada escogiendo una película-. ¿Ya has decido?

-Sí, ya está. Trae algo para comer, mientras pongo la película. -Dijo alzando el CD que había escogido. TK sin más se levantó y camino hasta la cocina, ya tenía las cosas para picar servidas. Se acercó a la joven que estaba sentada en el sofá. Se sentó a su lado y le pusieron 'play'.

* * *

-¡Vaya!, Sra. Satoe, estaba esto exquisito. -Decía Izzy mientras terminaba su último bocado. Había disfrutado bastante de la buena mano de la madre de su pareja.

-¡Me alegra que te haya gustado, Izzy! -Chilló Satoe emocionada, levantándose para coger la loza.

-Por favor, permítame. Recogeré y fregaré los platos por usted. -Le detuvo el cobriza, levantándose rápidamente. Tomo la mayor cantidad de platos que pudo y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Dejó la loza en la fregadera, y cuando se dirigía a recoger el resto cruzó el umbral de la puerta Mimi-. ¿Qué haces, hermosa?

-Te ayudo.. ¿creías que te iba a dejar fregando solo?. Há. Estabas muy equivocado. -Mimi pasó por el lado de Izzy. Luego de dejar las cosas en la fregadera, se puso un delantal y comenzó a fregar los platos.

Koushiro sin darse cuenta le agarró de la cintura y se aferró a ella. Mimi siguió fregando como si nada, le gustaba sentirle cerca. O al menos eso creía, hasta que sintió la húmeda boca del cobrizo lamiendo y mordiéndole la oreja izquierda.

-¿Qué.. haces? -Preguntó horrorizada. Le gustaba la sensación, pero nunca había estado así con Koushiro, y mucho menos en la cocina.

-N-n-nada, lo siento. -Se apartó aclarando la garganta-. Mientras tu lavas, secaré, ¿sí?

* * *

Sora estaba tumbada de espalda sobre el sofá, mientras Taichi se paseaba de un lado a otro. Ambos estaban tensos y se sentían incómodos. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese tema?, ¿por qué se habían puesto tan incómodos?

-Sora.. tú sabes que te respeto.. y mucho.. -Balbuceó rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo sé, Tai, no tienes que decirlo. Lo tengo claro.. y te lo agradezco.. -Sonrió con dificultad.

-Sé que nunca he tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad contigo... y el hecho de qué te haya preguntado si aun sentías algo por él.. no quiere decir que busque algo..

-Te entiendo. No lo he malpensando, en serio. Está todo bien.

-¿En serio?, pues, porque en serio tengo curiosidad por saber si aún Matt te gusta...

-¡Tai!, por favor, pensé que era algo obvio... -Murmuró lo último apenada-. Aun siento cosas por él, pero es algo obvio porque llevamos poco tiempo separados.

-¡Sora, ¿por qué eres tan tonta?! -Gritó Tai colérico. Sin decir más caminó hasta la puerta de la pelinaranjo, le miró, y salió.

_Ay, Sora, si supieras que quizás para Matt no fuiste tanto como lo fue él para ti.._ -Pensó cruzando la calle.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante varios minutos. Se detuvo afuera de la vitrina de una tienda de música. En su interior estaba Davis. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro.

-Hey, Daisuke, ¿qué haces aquí? -Preguntó acercándosele por la espalda al otro castaño.

-¡Tai!, ¿qué haces tú aquí? -Le miró sorprendido al haberle encontrado ahí.

-He preguntado yo primero.. -Sonrió metiendo la manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Andaba buscando una guitarra.. -Comentó avergonzado.

-¿Tocas la guitarra? -Rió divertido-. Vaya, Motomiya, no terminas nunca de sorprenderme.

-No, no toco la guitarra, pero quiero aprender...

-Ajá... y.. ¿algún motivo especial por el que quieres aprender? -Preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

-No.. -negó sonrojándose notoriamente, por lo cual Tai no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

-¿No me dirás por qué?

-Pues.. sólo si prometes no molestarte, ¿eh?

-Bien, dime. -Tai alzo las cejas.

-A Hikari le gustan los chicos que tocan la guitarra... y pues, pensé que si aprendía quizás tendría alguna posibilidad con ella.. -Asintió obvio tras terminar. Tai no se inmutó ante su comentario, sólo le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Davis, no es por ser antipático, pero aunque aprendas a tocar guitarra.. ¡NUNCA LLAMARÁS LA ATENCIÓN DE MI HERMANA! -Gritó lo último en los oídos de Daisuke-. Así que si aprendes que sea porque lo desees, no por ella. ¡Hasta la vista!

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda. No le había molestado en absoluto que Davis dijera que aprendía a tocar guitarra por Hikari, o que a ella le gustaban los guitarristas, lo sabía. Le había molestado otra cosa, pero era algo en lo que ni siquiera quería pensar. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la casa. Metió la llave en la cerradura, al abrir la puerta sintió el olor a cariño y amor que reinaba en el lugar, por eso le gustaba tanto.

-¿Eres tú, Tai? -Sintió la voz de su madre, supuso que estaba en la cocina.

-Sí, mamá, ya llegue. -Se quitó los zapatos, y caminó hasta la cocina. Encontró a su madre preparando la cena.

-¿Has comido?, puedo darte de merendar... -Comentó cortando los vegetales.

-Ya he comido, no te preocupes. -Le sonrió pesadamente.

-¿Te sientes bien, hijo? -Preguntó dejando el cuchillo a un lado de la tabla.

-Sí.. pero me iré a descansar un rato. Me avisas cuando la cena este lista, ¿sí?

Sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta, y subió las escaleras. Entró en su habitación, miró hacia la mesa de noche que tenía a un lado de la cama. Caminó hasta ella y al abrir el cajón, sacó del fondo un papel. Lo quedó mirando largo rato sin abrirlo, y luego lo dejó donde estaba. Cerró el cajón y se recostó cerrando los ojos en la cama.

* * *

-Iré a buscar tus zapatos, y mis gafas.. ¿se te quedó algo más? -Preguntó Matt recostándose al lado de la castaña que seguía en la cama sin ropa, le acarició el rostro con la mano, besándole el mentón.

-El bolso se me quedó en el cuarto.. -Le sonrió tiernamente, y sin más se acomodo en los brazos de Matt, colocando la cabeza en su pecho-. Ve en un rato más..

-Debo ir ahora.. si me quedó luego no querré ir.. -Le besó la frente. Quitó la cabeza de la joven despacio, y se levantó-. Vuelvo en seguida...

-Bien.. -Murmuró recostándose de lado para mirar hacia la puerta. Frunció los labios y el entrecejo para simular que estaba molesta.

-Oye, no me mires así.. -Salió de la habitación. Hikari se recostó de estómago sonriendo para sí-. Por cierto, y llama a July y dile que volverás a casa hasta mañana en la noche, para que no se preocupe.. -Escuchó gritar al rubio antes de sentir la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

Cogió la almohada y la apretó contra su rostro para ahogar el grito que soltó. Estaba feliz, nunca se imagino estar en los brazos de Yamato, nunca imagino que él sería su primera vez, y que la trataría bien. Aún no entendía porque el día anterior la había rechazo y negado, pero eso era un detalle cuando lo tenía ahí.

* * *

Ya había pasado exactamente una semana desde que había estado con Yamato. No habían hablado personalmente durante la semana, pero él se encargo de hacerse notar, enviándole mensajes de texto, y llamándola cada vez que tenía libre.

Hikari sabía que Matt no estaba saliendo a discos y que no había vuelto a ver a July desde el viernes pasado. July se pasaba día y noche lamentado por ausencia del rubio. Sentía que habían hecho "clic" y de la nada él desaparece de su vida.

-Oye, Kari, tu andas bastante feliz, ¿eh? -Preguntó July jugando con uno de los rabanos que tenía en el plato-. ¿Me dirás con quién estuviste el fin de semana pasado?

-¿Es algo importa? -Respondió sin ganas, ya le tenía aburrida que preguntara siempre lo mismo. Lamentaba no poder decirle, pero le había prometido al rubio que guardaría el secreto, además se sentía incómoda sabiendo que había estado con el mismo chico que su amiga, aunque a ella le haya gustado desde antes.

-Claro que importa, Kari, ¿cómo preguntas eso?, no habías estado antes con nadie, y quizás que hiciste todo el fin de semana con ese tipo. -La rubia se estaba alterando.

En realidad no habían hecho nada con connotación sexual, sólo se habían besado unas cuantas veces, y si bien es cierto que estuvieron bastante cariñosos y durmieron juntos no pasó a mayores.

-¡Vamos, July!, no dramatices. Me recuerdas a mi hermano. -Rió divertida levantándose del asiento-. Me recordaste que hace semanas que no les llamó, saldré a llamar. Cualquier cosa al móvil.

Tomó su abrigo, el móvil y las llaves. Salió del departamento sonriendo para sí misma. Al llegar a la planta bajo le sonrió al conserje y salió sin más al exterior. Caminó cerca de cinco cuadras, se metió dentro de la cabina telefónica y marcó al teléfono de la residencia Yagami. Tuvo que esperar cerca de un minuto para escuchar a alguien del otro lado.

-Residencia Yagami, ¿quién habla? -Escuchó decir a su madre.

-¡Mamá, soy yo! -Respondí, escuchar a su madre sentir más alegre de lo que estaba.

-¡Oh, Hikari!, hermosa, ¿cómo estás?, ¿por qué no te habías comunicado?, ¿has salido bien de los exámenes?. ¡Ya verás lo alegre que se pondrá Tai cuando le diga que has llamado! -Exclamaba su mamá, provocando a Kari unas amplias sonrisas.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Estaba dando mis últimos exámenes, han salido todos bien. Podré descansar alrededor de un mes antes de comenzar de nuevo. ¿Cómo están todos por allá?, ¿Tai no se encuentra?

-Me alegra saber que ya hayas terminado este período de exámenes. Todos te echan de menos, hija. Todos están bien, no hay en que no nos acordemos de ti. Tai aun no vuelve de la universidad, pero debe estar por llegar...

-Entiendo -Musitó, quería escuchar a su hermano-. Me alegre que estén todos bien. También es echo de menos, pero ya me queda poco aquí -Esa idea no le causaba gracia ahora que se había reencontrado con Matt, pero era la realidad-. supongo que debería comenzar a ver el tema del intercambio, ¿no?

-Descansa, hija. Aun te quedan dos meses, tienes tiempo para arreglar los papeles del intercambio. Sabes, tu cuarto se mantiene intacto, entro de vez en cuando a limpiar para que no esté lleno de polvo.

-¡Mamá, eso es genial!, gracias por mantener todo en orden, te quiero.

-También te quiero, hija, ¿te parece si llamas en media hora más?, para que hables con tu hermano, ¿sí?

-Claro, mamá. Saludos a mi padre, llamo dentro de poco. Te quiero. -Cortó la comunicación.

Se quedó con la mano en el teléfono. Pensó en que podía hacer para esperar. Consideró en llamar a Yamato, pero si él no le había hablado era porque no estaba disponible.

_¡Qué tonta soy!, me he olvidado completamente de Yolei. _-Pensó, mientras depositaba el dinero, marcando posteriormente su número. Espero un instante y escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga al otro lado.

-Yolei al habla. -Su tono de voz reflejaba poco interés.

-Kari reportándose. -Se mofo.

-¡Hikari Yagami!, ¿te has acordado de que tienes mejor amiga?, o acaso ya no lo soy, ¿me has reemplazado? -La pelimorado hablaba rápido, parecía como si se atragantara con las palabras.

-Vamos, Yolei, he estado riendo exámenes, tampoco es que no me haya querido comunicar. Y sabes que para mí eres solamente tu mi mejor amiga, ¿entiendes?, así que sácate ideas tontas de la cabeza. -Respondió calmadamente, para relajar a su amiga.

-Bueno, y dime, ¿cómo estás? -Escuchó que suspiraba tras sus palabras.

-Sí, bien, he pasado todos mis exámenes, ¿qué tal tú?, ¿informática sigue siendo llamativo?

-¡Nooo!, ya no me gusta tanto. Te hacen hacer tantas cosas, aprender a usar tantos programas, trabajos, y no sé, no sé, no tengo tiempo para nada. -Chillaba alterada-. ¡Amiga!, tengo tanto que contarte, por Dios, Ken... oh, Ken..

-¿Ken?, ¿qué pasó con Ken?, no es que no me importa lo de informática, pero lo que pase con Ken es más importante, ¿no?

-¡Sí!, estamos saliendo, no somos novios, ni nada, en realidad ni siquiera nos hemos besado.. pero nos gustamos.. estamos esperando que las cosas se den, ¿qué opinas tú?

-¡YOLEI, ESO ES INCREÍBLE!, sé cuanto has esperado eso. Me alegro mucho. ¿Y cómo sucedió?, ¿dónde?, cuéntame. -Pidió, mientras apoyo el hombro en la fría pared. Sabía que tendría para rato ahí, le daría tiempo de más para que Tai llegará a la casa.

-Mh.. pues fue en tu casa, en el patio.. fue increíble, ambos lo dijimos al mismo tiempo y ¡aaaaaaah! -Gritó lo último y Hikari tuvo que alejarse el auricular.

-Yolei, no grites, que quiero mis dos oídos buenos.. -Rió divertida-. ¡Vaya!, en mi casa creo que suceden las mejores cosas..

-Sí, en tu casa hay algo especial, o no sé, quizás fue sólo casualidad... Oye.. ¿no has visto a Yamato?

-¿Matt? -Rió nerviosamente rascándose debajo de la barbilla-. Sí.. son contadas las veces, pero lo he visto..

-Kari, ¿hay algo que no me has dicho?

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Mira, esto hay que hablarlo cuando regrese, ¿sí?, hay te contaré detalladamente.

-Bien, cambiando de tema...

Hikari estuvo cerca de media hora más hablando con la pelimorado que se encargo de ponerla al día de todo, incluso se había enterado de que TK estaba saliendo con una chica, claro se supone que no son novios, pero ¿será así?. Se sentía mal por no ser capaz de contarle lo de Matt, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones contándole lo maravilloso que eran las cosas. El tema era que se le hacía imposible no fantasear con una vida juntos.

Había algo que no le cuadraba, ¿por qué Yamatto actuaba como si gustara de ella?, la última vez, en Japón le había rechazado y ahora la trataba como si estuvieran juntos y lo más raro era que actuaba como si llevaran tiempo juntos.

No siguió dándole vueltas al asunto. Volvió a depositar dinero, lo suficiente para hablar media hora y marcó nuevamente el número de su casa. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando escucho a Tai.

-Hermana, ¿eres tú?

-¡Sí!, hola, Tai, ¿cómo estás? -Respondió animadamente.

-Bien, y ¿tú?, ¿cómo te ha tratado Nueva York?

-No me puedo quejar, pero les extraño mucho.. en serio.

-Y nosotros a ti. No sabes cuánto te echo de menos, Kari, extraño cuidarte, dime, ¿te has portado bien? -Lo último había salido con dificultad de la boca del mayor.

-Sí, me he portado bien. -Se acercó el auricular a la boca-. Sabes que nunca te defraudaré, o que al menos lo intento.

-Lo sé, hermanita, lo sé. Sólo quiero cuidarte.. espero que estés pronto de vuelta..

-Y yo. Dime, ¿qué tal las cosas con Sora? -Sentía una curiosidad tremenda.

-Normales, somos amigos. No la veo hace cerca de una semana...

-Oh, espero que las cosas se arreglen, hermano, en serio..

-Espero lo mismo -Suspiró pesadamente.

Estuvieron hablando largo rato. Tai se desahogó contándole sus problemas, mientras Kari sabiamente le aconsejaba. Había estado alrededor de dos horas en la cabina, tras cortar salió y caminó devuelta al departamento. Al entrar al edificio vibró su celular.

_"Hermosa, mañana es mi cumpleaños. ¿Te gustaría pasarlo conmigo?, no pido un regalo, sólo tu compañía. Espero que aceptes. Te llamaré para darte las buenas noches. -Matt"_

-Tonto, pensaste que olvide que mañana es 11.. -Musitó guardando el celular en el bolsillo.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

****Me había demorado en subir, pero no había tenido tiempo. Como lectora no encontré entretenido el capítulo, y en el lemon me morí de hambre q_q, más adelante será más bonito, candente, Hikari era virgen, había que tratarla bien .

La idea del capítulo fue darle forma a la historia, ya sabemos que TK no esta solo, sabemos que Sora aún quiere a Matt, y que Matt está bastante pendiente de Hikari. También sabemos que entre Mimi e Izzy, Yolei y Ken está pasando de todo.

Gracias por los _reviews _del capítulo anterior (**anaiza18, Dylan, Ochodadovuelta -teamo- y Namikaze yuki)**

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios mientras sean constructivos.

_-Abby_


	4. Chapter 4: Cumpleaños, y otras sorpresas

**_Disclaimer_****: ****_Digimon_**** es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cumpleaños, y otras sorpresas.**

Tai colgó el teléfono y miró hacia la pared. Se sentía vacío, Sora no le había buscado durante la semana y él tampoco se había querido acercar. Siempre la había respetado, ahora estaba respetando el hecho de que no haya querido comunicarse con él.

Eran cerca de las diez y media de la madrugada. Como era sábado su padre aún seguía en cama, y su madre estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Había llegado hacia alrededor de una hora y media a la casa, luego de haberse levantado a las seis a jugar al futbol con sus compañeros de clase en la cancha de la universidad.

Subió hasta llegar a su cuarto, cogió unos vaqueros, una playera, una toalla y caminó hasta el baño. Se desprendió de la ropa, y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente que caía de la regadera. Sintió que cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba, suspiro pesado. La imagen de Sora rondaba por su cabeza, sin aparentes intenciones de desaparecer.

Al cabo de veinte minutos ya estaba vestido. Se rasuro, le gustaba mantenerse el rostro como la piel de un bebé. Salió del baño pasado las once de la madrugada. Salió hacia el patio para tender las toallas que estaban húmedas. Entró y caminó hasta el comedor, su madre tenía la mesa servida y Susumu ya se había levantado.

-Buenos días, papá. -Saludó respetuosamente realizando una leve venia.

-Buenos días, hijo. ¿La has pasado bien jugando? -Preguntó, mientras vertía mermelada en su tostada.

-Sí, ha sido un buen partido. -Cogió café y dejó caer con la cuchara un poco del polvo al interior de la taza.

-¡Chicos, ya va el agua! -Escuchó gritar a su madre.

_Este sábado será un largo día._ -Pensó desanimadamente mirando la taza.

Luego de desayunar ayudó a Yuuko a coger la loza, la llevó hasta el fregadero y luego subió hasta su cuarto. Se tumbó de estómago sobre la cama, cerró los ojos. Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era ver a Sora, pero como sabía que no era posible quería dormir, dormir, y seguir durmiendo.

* * *

Yamato estaba ansioso, mañana sería un año más de vida y eso aunque no le hacía gracia alguna le tenía feliz, ya que sabía que vería a Hikari. La verdad es que la chica le había robado el corazón desde hacía años, pero luego de que ella se le declarara en el departamento no había vuelto a saber de ella. Le había escrito una carta hace cerca de tres años, pero ella nunca le respondió.

Nunca había sido un chico expresivo, había cogido malas costumbres en Estados Unidos, como el alcohol, el tabaco y luego de que había roto con Sora el de las mujeres. Si bien es cierto que en dos meses se había convertido en todo un casanova, desde la semana pasada se había propuesto cambiar. Quería por primera vez en su vida, estando completamente seguro de lo que sentía, una vida feliz al lado de la persona indicada.

_Ay, pequeña Hikari, ¿qué me has hecho?, ¿desde cuándo una mujer me puede poner así?_ -Pensó.

Se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor, cambió un par de canales y llegó a uno en que estaban pasando una entrevista que había grabado esa misma tarde. Le subió volumen y se acomodo para escuchar mejor.

_-¡Y hoy tenemos en el estudio a Yamato Ishida, el galán asiático que hace suspirar a todas las mujeres del mundo! -Anunció la animadora, mientras Yamato entraba en el panel sentándose frente a la joven conductora._

_-Hola, gracias por el recibimiento. -Sonrió de medio lado dirigiendo la vista hacia el público que estaba conformado casi totalmente por adolescentes fanáticas del rubio._

_-¿Qué tal, Yamato?, ¿ha sido agotador este último tiempo?, ¿cuánto falta para que salga el próximo álbum?_

_-Bien, gracias. Pues la verdad es que sí, pero aún así me hago tiempo para todo. He estado trabajando bastante en el último álbum._

_-¿Nos podrías dar un adelanto de tu nuevo trabajo? -Preguntó, Matt le miró y vio cierto brillo en sus ojos, lo más probable es que ella también fuera una fan._

_-Es todo sorpresa, saldrá dentro de tres meses más. Sólo puedo decir que las canciones son bastante románticas. _

_-Y hablando del romanticismo, cuéntanos, Yamato, ¿qué tal está tu corazón? -Preguntó la conductora._

_-Bien.. pues si bien es cierto que no estoy con nadie actualmente, hay alguien que ocupa gran espacio en mi corazón.. y le tengo mucho cariño. -Respondió mirándole fijamente._

_-¡Vaya!, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Se puede saber quién es la afortunada?, ¿es alguien del medio?_

_-Oh, no, claro que no. No me he involucrado nunca con alguien relacionada con los medios de comunicación. _

_-Es cierto, por lo que dejas ver eres bastante reservado._

_-Lo soy..._

Apagó el televisor. Se estiró, sin pensar en nada más decidió ir a dormir. Antes de eso pasó al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Le hizo caras al espejo y caminó rumbo a su cuarto. Se quitó la ropa y se puso la pijama, y se metió dentro de la cama, tapándose hasta los hombros.

* * *

La pelinaranjo no había conseguido pegar un ojo durante la noche anterior. Había estado pensando en los dos hombres que a su manera le habían marcado la vida. Por un lado estaba Matt, la persona que le había gustado desde que era una adolescente, y con quien había compartido muchas cosas, entre ellas hasta el momento había sido el primer y único hombre con el que había intimado, aunque no era tierno, ni muy expresivo, se había encargado de mantenerla feliz con pequeños detalles que valoraba mucho. Y por el otro lado estaba Tai, el joven que desde que ella recordaba había estado con ella, dándole cariño y aunque no se lo dijera siempre, ella sabía que nunca le había dejado de ver como algo más que una amiga, le dolía no poder corresponderle.

La razón por la que estaba de vuelta en Japón y había decidido dejar a Matt, aunque eso le haya dolido quizás más a ella que a él, era porque sabía que había alguien más en el corazón del rubio. Desde hacía ya algunos años se había vuelto más frío, y distante. No le miraba con los mismos ojos, e incluso lo que era peor, cada canción que escribía hablaban de desilusión y rechazo, que como luego de haberle prometido amor, no había sido capaz de responder a sus sentimientos. Le dolía saber que había alguien más, y no pudo seguir aguantando, además no quería retener a su lado a alguien que quizás ya no la amaba.

Cogió su móvil e inconscientemente llegó hasta el número de Tai. Dudó un poco antes de marcarle definitivamente. Necesitaba escucharlo, lo echaba de menos. Tuvo que marcarle dos veces antes de que escuchará a su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién habla? -Escuchó decir al castaño, que por su voz se notaba que estaba recién despertando.

-Tai, soy Sora. -Respondió sonriendo, le gustaba escucharle cuando recién despertaba.

-... -Pasaron unos segundos antes de que respondiera, le escuchó arreglar la garganta-. Hola, Sora.

-¿Qué harás hoy día?

-¿Hoy?... no tengo planes, ¿por qué?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?.. podríamos ir al cine, o a comer...

-Uhm.. claro, Sora, podemos hacer las dos cosas.. ¿te parece bien?

-Excelente, ¿te parece bien que nos juntemos a las cuatro y media en la plaza de siempre?

-Perfecto, ahí te veré entonces. Hasta entonces. Nos vemos.

-Bien, nos vemos, Tai. -Cortó la comunicación. La voz de Tai le había sonado distante, pero pensaba revertir esa actitud del castaño esa misma tarde. No quería seguir alejada de su mejor amigo.

Cogió unos vaqueros color azul y una playera como blanca que había dejado ayer sobre la silla del escritorio y prácticamente corrió al baño para poder ducharse y luego cambiarse de ropa. Le había prometido a su madre que estaría de una a tres ayudándole en la florería.

* * *

Ken y Koushiro estaban en la sala de Daisuke esperándole, ya que iban a seguir intentando abrir el portal para ir al Digimundo. Los tres chicos estaban ansiosos, los dos primeros porque podrían reunir a todos en aquel lugar en el que los 13 habían compartido tantas aventuras y de paso poder ver a sus digimons, los cuales no veían hace bastante tiempo, mientras que el último, que se había para más remate quedado dormido, la única razón por la que quería que se abriera luego el portal era porque así podría ver a Hikari.

-Vaya, Davis había dicho que estaría listo, pero no sé porque no me sorprende que se le hayan quedado pegadas las sabanas. -Le cuchicheó el cobrizo al peliazul.

-Me pasa lo mismo. Este Davis nunca se ha podido levantar temprano. -Le susurró de vuelta.

-Sí, este chico es terrible. El día que se case en vez de ser la novia la que llegue tarde por tradición será él. -Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

-Y lo más probable es que llegue vistiéndose al altar y ni siquiera alcance a lavarse los dientes. -Dijo Ken, haciendo ademán de asco.

-¿Lavarse los dientes?, ni siquiera a peinarse alcanzara con lo flojo que es. -Ambos volvieron a reír.

-Y lo que es peor...

-¡OIGAN, QUE HE ESTADO ESCUCHANDO TODO!, ¿CÓMO QUE SOY FLOJO Y QUE NO SERÉ CAPAZ DE LLEGAR DECENTE Y A LA HORA A MI PROPIA BODA? -Gritó el castaño saliendo de detrás del sofá en el que estaban sentados los otros dos.

-¡DAVIS! -Gritaron los dos al unísono y luego se callaron.

-Ya verán, ya verán, el día que me case seré el primero en estar ahí. -Soltó ofendido, caminando hacia la puerta-. Y ahora, muévanse, o si no llegaremos tardes.

Sin decir nada tanto el cobrizo como el peliazul se levantaron. Les había pillado de sorpresa el hecho de que Daisuke haya escuchado lo que habían dicho. Cuando cruzaron el umbral, Davis que iba detrás le dio a cada uno de patadas en el trasero, para luego pasar adelante de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos ofendido. Ken e Izzy cruzaron una mirada cómplice y corrieron hasta el castaño que les había sacado un par de metros de distancia. Cuando estuvieron justo detrás de él, Ken sacó de su mochila una botella con agua, y luego de abrirla, la dejo caer sobre el castaño.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO! -Bufó dándose vuelta, pero antes de que los otros dos chicos le pudieran responder ya había salido corriendo. El castaño sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo detrás de ellos, cogiendo un palo que estaba tirado a la salida de una tienda, para vengarse.

-¡Corre, Izzy, corre! -Gritó Ken, al ver que el cobrizo que había estado corriendo a su lado se estaba quedando atrás.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! -Gritó chocando con una que otra señora que pasaba por la misma acera con paquetes del supermercado.

* * *

-¡Mimi, apúrate, o van a cerrar esa tienda a la que querías ir! -Gritó la pelimorado que esperaba a la castaña que se había metido en el baño hace cerca de quince minutos.

-¡Ya voy, me estoy retocando! -Escuchó un grito de vuelta proveniente del baño.

Se sentó en el sofá estirándose. Ambas chicas habían quedado de ir de compras, pensaban tener una tarde de chicas junto con Sora, pero la última tenía que quedarse en la florería y más tarde había dicho que tenía planes. Yolei no estaba motivada, pero ya se había hecho costumbre de que dos veces al mes, e incluso unas cuantas veces más salían todas al centro comercial a comprar y a cotillear de lo lindo. Antes, cuando Hikari estaba aquí les solía acompañar.

Sintió girar la manilla de la puerta del baño, se volteó para ver salir a Mimi, que según ella se había estado retocando, pero estaba igual a como había entrado.

-Dime, Mimi, ¿qué se supone que te hiciste? -Preguntó mirándole fijamente, estaba buscando alguna diferencia entre la Mimi que había entrado y la que salió.

-¿En serio no lo notas? -Preguntó ofendida la castaña-. Pues, me puse sombra y algo de labial, ¿es que acaso no lo ves?

-No, estás igual a como entraste..

-¡Ay, Miyako!, creo que debes ver oculista nuevamente. -Cogió con fuerza su cartera y caminó hacia la puerta-. ¿Vamos?

-Bien.. -Se encogió de hombros y se levantó, siguiendo a la castaña.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la casa de la pelimorado, mirando a su alrededor, no había mucho gente en las calles. Decidieron caminar hasta el metro subterráneo, que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí.

-Yolei.. -Preguntó de pronto Mimi, que miraba hacia el cielo.

-Dime

-¿En serio no se nota que me he maquillado? -Dejó de mirar al cielo para mirarle fijamente.

-Pues la verdad es que no. -Respondió reflejando en el rostro la mayor sinceridad que le fue posible.

-Oh.. pues..

-¡Mira, que no son Izzy y Ken aquellos que van corriendo! -Le interrumpió Yolei mirando hacia la acera del frente. Ken iba más adelante e Izzy más atrás notoriamente cansado.

-¡Dios!, y más atrás viene Davis con.. ¿un palo?, ¿es realmente un palo? -Preguntó Mimi horrorizada. Yolei se ajusto los lentes, y justamente. Atrás de los chicos iba Davis mojado corriendo con un palo alzado. La gente miraba la escena horrorizada, abriéndole paso a Davis cuando pasaba por el lado-. ¡Yolei, les va a matar! -Chilló.

-Corre, Mimi. Otro día vamos de compras. -Respondió la pelimorado cruzando la calle corriendo. Escuchó la bocina de los automóviles detrás de ella y un grito de la castaña, se volteo asustada, Mimi estaba entremedio de dos automóviles-. ¡Mimi, ¿estás bien?! -Preguntó retrocediendo, llegando hasta al castaña.

-¡Tenga más cuidado jovencita! -Bufó el conductor de uno de los automóviles.

-S..sí.. -Murmuró Mimi bajando la cabeza. Alzo la vista para mirar al caballero-. Lo tendré.. -Sin más tomó a la pelimorado de la mano y la arrastró hasta la acera por la que minutos antes habían pasado los chicos-. ¡Rayos, los hemos perdido!

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Yolei siguiéndole.

-Sí, en serio. Ahora vamos, debemos buscar a los chicos. -Repuso Mimi arrastrando a la pelimorado.

-Bien, si estás bien entonces deberíamos correr, o sino nunca alcanzaremos a los chicos. -Dijo echándose a correr, pero esta vez tomó a Mimi del brazo para que no se quedara atrás. Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas unos cuantos metros, hasta que por fin lograron ver la espalda de Davis-. ¡DAVIS! -Gritó, pero Davis no se detuvo.

-DAISUKE MOTOMIYA, DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE. -Gritó Mimi enojada. Davis de volteo sin dejar de correr, chocando con un caballero que pasaba por ahí y no lo pudo evitar. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Las chicas corrieron hacia él.

-¡Ay, qué dolor! -Chillaba Davis que estaba sobre el caballero, el palo le había caído en la cabeza.

-Jovencito.. -Se escuchó balbucear al hombre que estaba debajo de Davis.

-¡Davis, levántate!, señor, por favor, permítame ayudarle. -Dijo Mimi, haciendo a un lado al castaño, para luego tenderle la mano al caballero.

-¡Aaaau! -Chilló Davis. La pelimorado se arrodilló para revisarle la cabeza-. ¿Qué haces?

-Reviso que no tengas nada.. -Respondió analizándole cada parte de la cabeza-. Creo que te saldrá un chicón aquí -Le tocó un poco más arriba de la frente, donde le empezaba el cabello.

-¡Cuidado! -Volvió a chillar, quitando la mano de la pelimorado de la cabeza. Yolei miró hacia donde estaba Mimi.

-¡Muchas gracias, señorita!, tenga una linda tarde. -Se despidió el caballero que minuto antes había estado tumbado en el suelo.

-No hay de qué. Tenga usted una linda tarde también. -Se despidió Mimi apoyándose con la mano. El hombre le sonrió por última vez y se fue. Mimi volteó hacia la pelimorado y el castaño-. ¡¿Qué pretendías hacer con ese palo, Motomiya?

-Nada, sólo quería asustarlos, ellos me mojaron.. -Murmuró, tenía los ojos cerrados y se cubría la frente con el brazo.

-¿Te duele mucho? -Preguntó Mimi, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara-. Ven, levántate.

-Sí.. -Se apoyo en la mano de la castaña para levantarse.

-Llamaré a Ken, para que vuelvan, ¿sí?.. por mientras podríamos entrar a algún local a pedir algo helado para la frente de Davis.. -Sugirió Miyako mientras sacaba su móvil del bolso. Buscó entre los contactos el número del peliazul, le marcó y tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de que le respondiera.

-¿Yolei, qué sucede? -Escuchó decir del otro lado, tenía la voz entrecortada, estaba cansado.

-Ken, estamos con Davis y Mimi en la cafetería de la Sra. Daishi. Davis se ha caído y tiene un chicón en la cabeza.. -Informó entrando junto a lo demás al local.

-¿Está bien?, ¿no le ha pasado nada más?

-Está bien, lo del chicón fue lo único que tiene. Luego te doy más detalles, ¿sí?, les esperamos aquí. -Cortó la comunicación.

Los castaños se habían dirigido al mostrador a saludar a la dueña del local, la cual era conocida de todos los niños elegidos, ya que antes, cuando los más pequeños entraron a la secundaria se reunían todos ahí para beber y comer algo. Yolei se acercó sonriéndole a la señora, ella le correspondió. Tomó asiento junto a sus amigos.

-Hola, Sra. Daishi. -Saludó gentilmente la pelimorado.

-Hola, Yolei, ¡pero qué grande están todos! -Chilló sonriendo-. Vamos a ver, Davis, te traeré un poco de hielo. -Dio media vuelta abriendo la nevera. Sacó una bolsa de hielo y se la entrego al castaño-. Espero que eso no se te ponga feo.

-Espero lo mismo, sra. Daishi -Suspiró pesado el castaño, tomando al bolsa que la señora de cabello negro, que ya pintaba algunas canas color blanco, le entregaba. Se la puso en la frente, y la mantuvo ahí.

-¿Desean servirse algo?, como hace tiempo que no se aparecían por el lugar la casa invita. -Sonrió amablemente la mujer.

-Oh, pues yo tomaré un batido de fruta, pero pagaremos igual. Vendrán Koushiro y Ken, y creo que estaría mal que nos sirviera sin pagar, pero aún así muchas gracias. -Respondió la castaña con el menú en la mano.

-Sí, Mimi tiene razón, le pagaremos igual. Yo quiero un sándwich de queso y jamón, junto a un vaso de leche. -Respondió la pelimorado, que desde que llamo al peliazul había estado observando de reojo la entrada.

-Yo quiero un vaso de leche con chocolate, y un trozo de pie de limón, por favor. -Dijo el castaño mirando tiernamente a la mujer que le había atendido.

-Bien, chicos. Por mientras le traeré lo que han pedido, los demás que ordenen cuando lleguen. -Respondió la mujer de pelo negro antes de darse vuelta para ir hacía la cocina, que quedaba justo detrás del mostrador.

La señora Daishi ya había vuelto con el pedido de los chicos, cuando en la entrada aparecieron el cobrizo y el peliazul, ambos rojos y se notaba que acalorados. Los tres digielegidos que estaban en el local les quedaron mirando, inconscientemente por el estado que presentaban los jóvenes se largaron a reír en grandes y sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Ay, hombres, por Dios! -Chilló la señora Daishi saliendo del mostrador para recibirles-. Por favor, acérquense a la barra, ya les traeré un rico batido para que se recuperen. ¡Oh, por Dios!, ¿qué andaban haciendo, hermosos míos? -Preguntó horrorizada, mientras los acercaba a sus compañeros. Ken se sentó junto a Yolei y Koushiro junto a Davis, ya que Mimi se encontraba entre el castaño y la pelimorado.

-¡Aaay, señora mía!, si supiera hasta donde corrimos arrancando de ese. -Apuntó el peliazul al castaño que bebía tranquilamente su leche, mientras seguía apretando la bolsa contra su frente.

-¡Aaay, señora mía!, si supiera de mi hermosa caída sobre un caballero y como el palo que llevaba me ha pegado en la frente dejándome un chicón por ir persiguiendo al parcito que me mojó. -Repitió burlescamente el castaño dándole un codazo a Koushiro, para luego señalar a Ken.

-¡Actúan aun como unos niños! -Rió divertida la dueña del local-. Sus cuerpos cambian, se notan que han madurado, pero siguen siendo los mismo jóvenes que venían aquí casi todas las tardes.

-Así parece, señora Daishi. -Respondió la pelimorado suspirando. Miró a Ken, y luego a Daisuke-. Oye, Davis, por si no sabías el hielo quema, hace bastante tiempo que debiste quitarte esa bolsa..

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿me estás hablando en serio? -Preguntó el castaño horrorizado, y la pelimorado asintió. Se quitó la bolsa de la frente y al descubierto quedó una frente roja como una pancora, y lo que era peor, helada como ella sola-. ¡Dios!, ¿es que no me has podido decir antes?

-Pensé que era algo obvio... además se me había olvidado mencionarlo. -Repuso la pelimorado y todos menos ella y el castaño comenzaron a reír, incluso la señora Daishi. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la pelimorado se uniera a las risas, y finalmente el castaño también cedió.

* * *

Sora a eso de las tres y media ya estaba esperándole en la plaza. Había ido al lugar de encuentro inmediatamente después de salir de la florería. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas que había en el lugar. Justo frente a ella estaban los columpios, en aquel lugar le había pedido noviazgo Yamato, y en aquel mismo lugar Tai le había confesado que sentía cosas por ella.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando el castaño se sentó a su lado. Sólo notó su presencia cuando sintió una cabeza cargándose en su hombro. Le miró de reojo y sonrió. Hacía tiempo que estaban así, ella sosteniéndoles, mientras él descansaba en ella.

-¿Qué tal, Tai? -Preguntó sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿qué tal tú?, ¿todo marcha bien?

-Sí.. -Suspiró. Le tomo del brazo y se enredó en él-. Ahora que estás aquí, mucho mejor.

-Me alegra escucharlo, hermosa.. -Le escuchó murmurar.

-Tai.. -Susurró.

-¿Qué sucede, Sora? -Preguntó en voz baja, con esa cálida voz que le hacía sentir siempre bien, acogida.

-Sabes que aun me gusta Matt, ¿no?, pero aún así me gustaría intentarlo contigo.. -Hizo una pausa lo suficientemente breve como para que Tai no le interrumpiera-. No digo que seamos novios ahora, tampoco te puedo asegurar que lo seamos después.. sólo que lo intentemos.. ya sabes.. conocernos, salir, divertirnos.. como lo hacen las personas.. intentarlo.. -Intentó exponer su ideas lo más claras posibles. Tai se reincorporó y le quedo mirando, no sonreía, pero no se veía triste.

-Sora.. ¿me estás.. me estás hablando en serio? -Fue lo único que dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio. La pelinaranjo asintió. Tai le miró tiernamente, y se acercó a ella abrazándole con fuerza-. No te arrepentirás, haré que Matt sólo sea un recuerdo..

_Lo mismo espero.._ -Pensó la pelinaranjo.

* * *

Hikari se levantó aquella mañana bastante animado, ya que por fin vería al rubio. Cogió algo de ropa, pero antes se detuvo a mirar la bolsa que tenía sobre el escritorio. Le había costado bastante escoger el regalo perfecto, pero ahí estaba. Estaba segura de que existía la posibilidad de que Yamato tuviera una gargantilla, incluso más de una, pero esperaba que él lo viera como un gesto especial. Tenía un dije con forma de luna, y tenía grabado _Y&H_ por ambos lados. La había mandado a grabar el mismo día que la compro. Para ser un regalo 'pequeño', le había salido bastante caro ya que era de oro puro, pero aún así sintió que valió la pena el gasto de dinero.

Se metió en el baño, y luego de ducharse se depiló, cepilló los dientes. Salió del baño aún en toalla, ya que había dejado la ropa que se pondría en la habitación. Había tomado desayuno sola, ya que July había salido la noche anterior y había llegado tarde, por lo cual no la quiso despertar. Se vistió sin mucha prisa, ya que pensaba llegar a la hora de almuerzo al departamento del rubio. Se puso una falda que le quedaba por sobre la rodilla color negra, y una playera color blanca, sobre ella un bolero color negro, panty-medias y unos zapatos de taco en punta color negros.

Al salir del cuarto se encontró con una demacrada July. Llevaba en la mano una taza de café. La castaña sintió como la joven rubia le miraba de pies a cabeza. Ella sólo se limitó a sonreírle. Se sentía mal por no poder decirle que estaba con el chico que a ella aparentemente tanto le gustaba.

-Buenos días, July..

-Hola, vaya, parece que vas a salir. ¿Te juntarás con el chico misterioso? -Preguntó en tono burlesco, para luego tomar un sorbo de café.

-Sí.. no sé a qué hora llegue.. lo más..

-Lo más probable es que no vuelvas. Está bien, no te preocupes. -Le cortó en seco. Se puso en marcha pasando por el lado de la castaña rumbo a su habitación.

Hikari suspiró. Tomó su bolso y salió del departamento. Al salir del edificio se montó en un taxi y le dio la dirección del rubio. Iba tranquilamente mirando por la ventana, cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Lo sacó del bolso y al ver quién llamaba curvo una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Matt? -Preguntó al contestar.

-El mismísimo. ¿Ya vienes en camino?

-Sí, Matt. ¿Me esperarás en la entrada o subo al departamento sola?

-Uhm... ¿qué prefieres tú?, a mi me gustaría esperarte en la entrada, sería bastante caballero de mi parte, ¿no? -Escuchó una risa proveniente de la boca del rubio.

-Sí, bastante caballero de tu parte. -Sonrió divertidamente. Ya faltaba poco para llegar-. Entonces espérame a la entrada. Estoy ahí en diez minutos.

-Bueno, hermosa. Te estaré esperando.

-Oye...

-Dime.

-Feliz cumpleaños. -Cortó la comunicación sin esperar alguna respuesta del rubio.

Iba mirando la hora en el móvil, exactamente ocho minutos después de cortar estaba llegando al edificio. Para su sorpresa, cuando ya le había pagado al taxista, y se estaba bajando del coche, estaba Matt esperándole con un ramo de rosas. La castaña inconscientemente se lanzó a sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza. Él correspondió uniendo en un aún más apretado y firme abrazo.

-Se supone que yo debería tenerte regalos a ti, no tú a mí. -Le susurró la joven en el oído al rubio.

-Tú misma has dicho, se supone. A parte no me iba a perder la oportunidad de recibirte con un presente, siendo que hacía días no te veía. -Le soltó y le tomó de la cintura-. ¿Subamos?

-Sí.. -Le sonrió, dejándose hacer. En la mano derecha llevaba el ramo de rosas, y en la otra su bolso-. Gracias por las flores, están hermosas.

-No más hermosas de lo que te ves tú. -Musitó, pero la joven le escucho y sonrió para sí. Se mantuvieron silenciados hasta que se subieron en el ascensor. Hikari le tomó la mano, y Matt se encargó de entrelazar sus dedos en la mano de la joven. La castaña se sentía feliz, nunca había recordado sentirse así.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Matt! -Soltó en un murmuró, apretó la mano con fuerza contra la de su compañero-. Espero que este nuevo año de vida sea junto con todos los que cumplas los mejores.

-Gracias, Kari. Espero lo mismo.. -Se agachó hundiendo su mentón en el hombro de la joven-. pero sólo si es contigo.. -Le susurró en la oreja. Hikari no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El rubio se apartó unos centímetros de la chica para mirarle directamente a los ojos. De a poco ambos fueron acortando la distancia que había entre ellos, pero antes de que pudieran rozarse completamente los labios se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Ya había llegado al piso N°15.

-Se te da bien esto de conquistar chicas, ¿eh? -Soltó la castaña en un tono burlesco, mientras el rubio abría la puerta del departamento.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó en un notorio poco interés de seguir hablando sobre el tema.

-Ya sabes.. nunca has estado solo, y muchas chicas, de todas las edades están detrás de ti.. -Respondió en tono obvio. Ya adentro del departamento dejó su bolso sobre el sofá. Se volteó a mirar al rubio, que le miraba fijamente.

-Y.. ¿a qué viene todo esto? -Murmuró luego de unos segundos que se hicieron largos para la joven.

-Nada en especial, sólo quería acotarlo. En realidad.. encuentro bastante raro que.. bueno.. que ahora estemos así.. siendo que años atrás tú... ya sabes lo que sucedió... y ahora de la nada me das a entender que te gusto..

-Entiendo.. de casualidad, ¿nunca te ha llegado nada de mi parte? -Preguntó el rubio que aparentemente estaba ansioso. Se acercó hasta la joven, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella.

-No, ¿por qué debería haberme llegado algo de tu parte? -Respondió acortando la distancia que había entre ambos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Matt le rodeó los brazos.

-Porque hace un par de años te envíe una carta.. y en ella decía que.. bueno.. que me gustabas.. -Murmuró entre dientes. La castaña no se sorprendió del como lo decía ya que sabía que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, lo que si le sorprendió era lo que le confesaba. Primero que había una carta que nunca llegó a sus manos, y segundo que sus sentimientos eran correspondido-. Ya se me hacía raro que no me hayas respondido nunca, y que cuando nos encontramos la semana pasada no me lo hayas mencionado.. -Dijo para luego soltar un suspiro que hizo temblar a la castaña.

-Matt.. oh, Dios.. nunca te hubiese rechazado, no podría.. no hubo un minuto en estos años que haya dejado de pensar en ti.. siempre te recordaba, te pensaba.. me imaginaba qué estarías haciendo.. yo.. oh.. esperé por ti siempre. -Hikari sentía el cuerpo pesado, tenía ganas de llorar y no sabía por qué. Ahora estaba con el hombre que siempre le había gustado, y que ahora se enteró que él también gustaba de ella, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no saldría bien, lo sentía. Yamato le alzó el mentón, se acercó lentamente a la joven y le dio un dulce beso, al cual ella respondió tiernamente, tirando de su labio inferior de vez en cuando.

-Eres mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños.. -Musitó el rubio luego del beso. Hikari se alejó y caminó en busca de su bolso, del interior sacó una pequeña caja. Se la entregó al rubio.

-Espero que esto también sea un buen regalo de cumpleaños.. -Murmuró algo avergonzada, ya que no sabía si le iba a gustar. El rubio abrió la caja, y le brillaron los ojos al ver lo que había en el interior, tomó la cadena, y acarició el dije.

-Así que _Y&H_, ¿eh? -Le sonrió cálidamente-. Está hermosa, pequeña.. ahora si me hicieras el favor de ponérmela.

-Claro.. -Asintió la castaña. Tomó la gargantilla, y se la puso en el cuello. Matt se volteó sin previo aviso y la tomó en brazos alzándola-. ¿Qué haces?

-Te disfruto, y te hago disfrutar.. -Le sonrió cálidamente, Hikari depositó un beso en su frente.

Compartieron un agradable almuerzo. Matt se había encargado de preparar el mismo la comida. Luego de ambos fregar los platos, se sentaron a ver televisión. Estaban bastantes acaramelados. Hikari afirmó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras que Matt le delineaba el brazo con su dedo índice. Estuvieron así largo rato.

-Hoy te quedarás a dormir, ¿no? -Preguntó de pronto el rubio.

-Si me invitas, claro. -Le sonrió sentándose a horcadas sobre él-. Y quizás podría darte otro regalo de cumpleaños. -Depositó un arduo beso en sus labios, el cual él respondió depositando sus manos en los glúteos de la joven.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Este capítulo ha sido el más largo y en lo personal el que más me ha gustado.

Aún no consiguen abrir el portal, por ende aun queda para que todos se enteren de la relación de Mimi e Izzy. Sora y Tai han dado un paso, pero ¿será el definitivo?, Ken y Yolei aún no han concretado, pero más adelante si lo harán. Davis por intentar vengarse lo ha pasado bastante mal. En cuanto a Yamato y Hikari, ay, dios, es que son tan tiernos el parcito *-*. Por fin se ha sabido a que se refería cuando hablaba del rechazó de la castaña. Hoy están bien, pero más adelante no lo sabemos...

Gracias por los _reviews_ del capítulo anterior (**Ochitodadovuelta, anaiza18 y Namizake yuki**).

También gracias a todas las personas que me leen aunque no dejen comentarios 3.

Acepto todo tipo de reviews mientras sean constructivos.

_-Abby_


	5. Chapter 5: Todos cometemos errores

**_Antes del disclaimer quiero pedir disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en subir, pero se me habían acabado las ideas. El capitulo 5 está bastante forzado, pero el próximo será de su agrado. Gracias._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer_****: ****_Digimon_**** es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**** Todos cometemos errores.**

La pelimorado corría por todo el dormitorio buscando una chaqueta, ya que hacía frío, y no tenía intenciones de salir hasta que había recibido el llamado de Takeru. Koushiro por fin había conseguido abrir el portal para poder visitar el Digimundo. Encontró la chaqueta debajo de toda la ropa que tenía acumulada en la silla del escritorio. Cogió el móvil, las llaves y el digivice que tenía en el mueble de noche.

-¡Ya me voy, vuelvo mañana! -Gritó ya en la puerta de entrada.

-No vuelvas tan tarde mañana. -Escuchó que gritaba Momoe, cuando ya había cerrado la puerta.

Corrió por la acera tropezando de vez en cuando. No corría desde hace dos semanas, cuando había tenido que ir detrás de los chicos. Había avanzado poco más de seis cuadras cuando optó por tomar un TAXI. Esperó junto a una parada, usando el vaho para calentarse las manos. Los minutos avanzaban y no pasaba ningún colectivo.

¡_Ahora sí que las saque bien!, como es que justo ahora no pasa ningún taxi._ -Pensó suspirando.

Cogió el móvil, y escribió un texto para el peliazul. Escribía con rapidez y destreza, podía perfectamente teclear algunas palabras sin mirar la pantalla. Solía mensajearse con Hikari, y ahora que no estaba lo solía hacer con Ken.

_Hey, ¿dónde estás? -22:23, 25 abr._

_Voy camino a la casa de Izzy, ¿por qué?, ¿dónde estás tú? -22:26, 25 abr._

_Estoy en esa parada que está a siete u ocho cuadras de mi casa, ¿pasas a recogerme? -22:29, 25 abr._

_Ok, nos vemos. -22:31, 25 abr._

Guardó el móvil en la cartera de la chaqueta. Miró hacia los alrededores, no se veía nadie en la calle. No le gustaba estar en la calle, sola, y mucho menos cuando estaba oscuro, así que agradecía que no se vieran personas en la calle.

* * *

_Vaya, Yolei, debes gustarme mucho para que me hagas devolverme y recogerte, siendo que ya me faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Izumi._ -Pensó. Dio media vuelta, volviendo por dónde venía.

Tuvo que esperar alrededor de siete minutos antes de que pasará un autobús. Si quería recogerla pronto tenía que montarse en uno, porque caminando se demoraría más de media hora. Se sentó mirando hacia la ventana. Miraba distraídamente como pasaban las calles, y las paradas. A esa hora no mucha gente se subía a los buses, y no había tanta gente en las calles. Lo que si habían eran uno que otro borracho que comenzaba a disfrutar desde el viernes de su fin de semana. Decidió bajarse un paradero antes del que le estaba esperando Yolei para que creyera que andaba cerca del lugar.

Anduvo a paso rápido, la noche estaba helado y no quería coger un resfriado. Mucho menos quería que lo cogiera Miyako que llevaba bastante tiempo esperando. Al llegar a la esquina vio que dos sujetos estaban arrinconando a la pelimorado, diciendo una que otra obscenidad. Ken sin pensar dos veces corrió hacia la joven. No iba a permitir que nadie le faltara el respeto, y mucho menos personas como aquellos dos.

-¡Más les vale que la suelten o se las verán conmigo! -Gritó enfadado. Tomó a uno de los hombres de la chaqueta, tirándolo hacia atrás. Aquél en evidente mal estado no pudo oponer resistencia y cayó al suelo. El otro se dio media vuelta para observarlo.

-¡Ken! -Chilló Yolei con los ojos lagrimosos. Eso descompuso más al peliazul.

-Amigo, no te enojes. Sólo estábamos jugando con tu amiga. -Sonrió con picardía, tomando a Miyako del brazo.

-Parece que ella no está disfrutando del juego.. -Apartó la mano del hombre del brazo de la joven-. Aléjate, Yolei. -Ella retrocedió varios pasos limpiándose la cara con la palma de su mano-. ¡Aprende a respetar a las mujeres, imbécil! -Le dio un empujón y se alejó.

Tomó a la pelimorado de la mano. La guió en silencio hasta la parada en la que él se había bajado. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración entre cortada de la joven, y él sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó en un hilo de voz, no quería pensar en lo que aquellos tipos le hubiesen hecho si no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

-S..sí.. -Le escuchó murmurar.

-Lamento.. no haber.. llegado antes.. -Balbuceó, mirando hacia la calle buscando que se viera un autobús o un colectivo.

-No seas tonto.. llegaste justo a tiempo.. -Sintió que la pelimorado le apretó con fuerza-. Gracias..

* * *

-¿Por qué demonios se demoran tanto esos dos? -Preguntó Tai paseándose por la habitación.

-A lo mejor les surgió una emergencia.. -Sugirió Joe jugando con su digivice.

-¡Claro, una emergencia!, nos costó un mundo abrir el portal, y que Kari y Matt pudieron viajar también y ellos no llegan.. -Bufaba el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

-Basta, Tai. Te pondrás viejo antes de tiempo. -Soltó Mimi, y Tai le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio-. ¡No me mires así! -Se cruzó de brazos.

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo. Todos se quedaron observando la puerta, esperan a ver quién cruzaría el umbral. Como todos esperaban eran Miyako y Ken, los cuales venían con las mejillas sonrojadas. A todos se les pasó por la cabeza la misma duda, ¿hace mucho frío afuera o ha pasado algo más?

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, ¿nos vamos? -Preguntó Izzy, tecleando por última vez la pantalla-. Lo de siempre, cuidado con las caídas, y no se demoren mucho en entrar. -Dijo apuntando su digivice a la pantalla, siendo succionado por ella. Uno a uno fueron pasando, quedando al final Davis y Takeru.

* * *

-Kari, apúrate, los chicos ya deben haber llegado. -Gritó el rubio mirando el reloj del portátil

-Ya, ya, estoy lista. -Escuchó decir detrás de él. Se volteó para mirarla y una tenue sonrisa se le curvó en los labios-. ¿Qué?

-Te ves hermosa.. -Murmuró, para volver a mirar la pantalla-. Vamos. -Sacó el digivice que guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón-. Ve tú primero, a ti te quieren ver más que a mí..

-No digas tonterías.. -Musitó la castaña a un lado del rubio. Estiró el brazo, apuntando el digivice a la pantalla. Antes de que se diera cuenta la castaña ya no estaba con él.

-Bien, a enfrentar a tu pasado, Yamato. No será nada que no hayas hecho antes, ¿no? -Dijo arreglándose la chaqueta, sabía que en el Digimundo sería de noche. Apuntó el digivice a la pantalla. Vio una luz blanca, y cerró los ojos. Lo único que sintió luego de eso fue una dura caída en el suelo y la voz deTK.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien? -Abrió los ojos lentamente, y ahí lo vio, a un costado estaba Takeru, cuánto había crecido en los últimos cuatro años.

-Sí, TK.. vaya, pero qué grande estás.. -Sonrió reincorporándose. Con el rabillo del ojo buscó a la castaña, la encontró hablando con Miyako y Davis.

-¡Cómo crees!, no he crecido nada desde hace unos dos años.. -Notó que se había avergonzado, ya que se llevó la mano al cabello, rascándoselo.

-Pues...

-¡MATT! -Chilló Mimi, llegando al otro costado-. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿qué tal tu vida?, ¡vaya, habías desaparecido!, ¿eh?

-Hola, Mimi.. -Puso una mano en el suelo, para hacer fuerza y levantarse-. He estado un poco ocupado, ya sabes.. -Se encogió de hombros, para luego limpiar sus pantalones-. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Uh.. sí, bien.. -Se encogió de hombros-. Quizás deberías acercarte a saludar al resto..

-Claro, lo tenía presente -Mintió. Del tan sólo hecho de que no se hayan acercado a saludarle se sentía bastante incómodo. Miró a su hermano en señal de suplica, que al parecer TK entendió, ya que lo llevó a saludar. Cuando ya estuvo cerca del grupo compuesto por todos los chicos, menos Yolei, Davis, Hikari y Sora-. Hola, ¿cómo se encuentran?

-¡Hola, Matt! -Saludaron Joe e Izzy al unísono.

-Estamos bien, gracias. -Respondió Ken haciendo una venia de 90°.

-No hace faltan las formalidades.. -Negó el rubio de ojos azules con las manos-. ¿Qué tal tú Tai?

-Uh.. bien, no me puedo quejar.. -Se encogió de hombros-. Veo que tú estás bien, ¿te ha tratado bien Nueva York?

-Sí.. no llevo tan mala vida.. -No sabía cómo podía sentirse tan incómodo siendo que estaba rodeado de personas que habían marcado su infancia y gran parte de la adolescencia, sobre todo la distancia y lo cortante que estaba su aparentemente ex mejor amigo-. ¿Y a qué se están dedicando? -Preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

-Uh seguimos en lo mismo.. cada uno ha seguido sus planes de adolescencia.. algunos nos hemos cansado de ellos, pero ya estamos en eso, hay que continuar, ¿no? -Esta vez fue Cody quien hablo. Matt notó que seguía igual a como lo recordaba, hablando lo justo y necesario. Ante lo que le había dicho se limitó a asentir.

-¡Chicos, ya vienen los digimons! -Gritó Mimi, corriendo hacia Palmon.

-¡Matt, Matt! -Escuchó a lo lejos el rubio. Entrecerró los ojos para ver a distancia, podía ver la silueta de Gabumon. Al igual que Mimi tanto él como los demás corrieron hacia su digimon.

-¡Gabumon!, tanto tiempo.. -Se agachó para poder abrazarle mejor.

-¡Ya lo creo, Matt! -Movía sus brazos buscando mayor agarre-. Creo que deberíamos hablar, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Uh?.. ¿en serio? -Gabumon asintió y le tomó la mano para guiarlo a un lugar apartado.

* * *

-¡Kari, hasta que al fin Miyako te soltó! -Gritó Tai corriendo hacia la joven castaña. El castaño la sostuvo en el aire por unos segundos-. ¿Cómo estás, hermanita?

-¡Bien, Tai! -Soltó en una risa. Se apartó un poco del mayor, ya que le estaba dejando sin aire-. ¿tú?, ¿qué tal estás?

-Uh.. sí, bien.. -Se acercó al oído de la menor, con el fin de que nadie escuchará lo que iba a decir-. con Sora lo estamos intentando.

-¡Eso es increíble, Tai! -Le murmuró sonriéndole-. De verdad que me alegro.

-Sí, es..

-¡KARI! -Escucharon ambos, dándose vuelta para ver a Gatomon correr hacía la castaña. Saltó a los brazos de la joven, y ella se encargó de apretarla con fuerza-. ¡Tanto tiempo!

-Ya lo creo, hermosa. ¿Qué tal estás? -Le preguntó Hikari dejándola en el suelo.

-Bien, estoy bien. -Le tomó de la mano. Ambas sonrían ampliamente. Tenían muchas cosas que contarse.

-Iré en busca de Agumon. -Dijo Tai dando la vuelta, en busca de su digimon.

-Gatomon, me han pasado tantas cosas en este último tiempo.. -Suspiró Hikari, sentándose en el suelo para estar a la altura.

-Lo sé.. no olvides que estamos conectadas. Cada digimon esta unido con su niño elegido.

-También, pero no lo sé.. creo que no he estado obrando bien, yo.. tengo miedo.. además.. tengo miedo de cometer algún error que me cueste caro.. -Suspiró agobiada. Tenía miedo y una inseguridad llevaba semanas pesando sobre ella.

-Eres joven aún, de los errores se aprende. Tener miedo es normal, sólo no dejes que se apodere completamente de ti. Y si te sientes bien errando, disfruta del error.

-¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando? -Preguntó divertida.

-Sé más de lo que crees. -Le sonrió apretándole la mano.

-¡Kari, ven! -Gritó Takeru, haciéndole señas con las manos-. Prenderemos una fogata, está helado.

-Vamos, pequeña. -Sonrió Hikari, levantándose del suelo. Caminó junto a Gatomon, contándose pequeños detalles de las vidas de ambas.

Se sentaron junto a Takeru con Pantamon. Hikari sentía la mirada de reojo de TK, pero estaba esperando que él le hablará. Además Yolei ya le había puesto al tanto de la vida de cada uno. En especial de que TK lo estaba intentando con una chica, lo cual no le molestaba, sino que quería que saliera de su boca.

* * *

La pelinaranjo le había estado observando hacia ya varios minutos. Le había dicho a Biyomon que iría al baño y que si alguien le preguntaba hiciera saber lo que andaba haciendo. Espero a que Gabumon se adelantara y dejará solo a Yamato para acercarse. Estaba oscuro así que lo único que conseguía distinguir era la silueta del rubio. Se acercó lentamente, apareciendo por detrás de su espalda.

-Hola.. -Musitó, provocando que el rubio se sobresaltara.

-S-sora.. ¿qué haces aquí? -Preguntó volteándose. La mirada de ambos se encontraron. Ella sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre sus brazos-. Sora.. -Musitó, sin estrecharla, sólo la mantuvo sujeta.

-Quería hablar contigo.. yo.. te he echado de menos.. -Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio le escuchara.

* * *

-Y cuéntanos, Kari, ¿cómo te ha estado yendo? -Preguntó Joe mientras aviva el fuego con un pedazo de madera.

-Uh.. bien, por el momento he pasado gran parte de mis exámenes, y el mes que me queda allá tengo que dar los otros exámenes.. -Hizo una mueca de desagrado-. ¿Qué tal les está yendo a ustedes?

-Un asco.. -Dijo Davis que fue la primera en hablar; tenía problemas en casi todos los ramos y esperaba poder salvarlos antes de que se finalizará el semestre.

-Bien. -Fue la respuesta de todo el resto de los muchachos.

-Biyomon, ¿dónde está Sora? -Preguntó Tai mirando a los alrededores, recién había notado que la muchacha no estaba.

-Fue al baño. -Fue lo que respondió Biyomon-. La iré a buscar. -Sin decir más se levantó del círculo que habían conformado.

-Bien, deberíamos armar nuestras carpas, ¿no?, ya está obscuro. -Propuso Izzy levantándose. Limpió los pantalones con la mano y se dirigió a tomar sus cosas.

Al igual que Izzy cada uno de los presentes tomó sus pertenencias, y decidían quien pasaría la noche con quién. Mimi dormiría con Sora. Matt con TK. Tai con Davis. Yolei con Hikari. Ken con Izzy. Joe con Cody. Mientras que los digimons pasarían la noche afuera, cuidando las cosas.

Hikari había terminado de armar la carpa junto con Yolei cuando se le acercó Takeru. Le tocó el hombro y con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló que le siguiera. Anduvieron varios metros, ella detrás de él. Finalmente se detuvieron, TK se afirmó en un árbol, mientras que Hikari espero a que hablará a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-Supongo que Yolei te lo habrá dicho.. -Musitó mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó la castaña haciéndose la desentendida.

-Lo de Kumiko..

-Oh, sí. Si sientes que debes explicarlo o algo, no lo hagas. No tienes que hacerlo, y sabes, me alegra que haya alguien en tu vida.. -El rubio la corto antes de que pudiera terminar.

-¿En tu vida hay alguien? -La pregunta sonó como una cachetada para la joven.

-T-K.. yo.. eso no importa ahora..

-A mi si me importa.. ¿has pensando en mi estando allá? -Lo último lo dijo alzando la vista a la muchacha, la cual negó con la cabeza-. Lo suponía.. -Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Lo siento.. yo..

-No, calla, está bien. -Se acercó a la muchacha, extendió los brazos y la rodeó con fuerza por la cintura. La castaña le rodeó el cuello apretándole con fuerza. Después de todo ambos se echaban de menos, de manera distinta, pero se extrañaban-.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Sora!, ¿dónde estás? -Murmuraba Biyomon por lo bajo, caminando a través del bosque.

Anduvo varios metros sin encontrar ningún rastro de la pelinaranjo, se estaba asustando. ¿Le había sucedido algo a la chica?, quizás se había perdido. Comenzó a buscarle desesperadamente, entre los árboles, en una que otra cueva que había y nada. Estaba asustada y agotada, así que decidió volver, quizás la joven ya había vuelto al campamento. Cuando faltaban pocos metros para llegar se sentó en una roca a descansar. Sintió que alguien se aproximaba, alzó la vista esperanzada de que fuera Sora.

-¿No la encontraste? -Preguntó con un evidente tono de preocupación Tai que había visto a lo lejos como Biyomon se acercaba sin traer a Sora con ella.

-No.. -Musitó afligida.

-Debemos ir a buscarla, ¿sí? -La pequeña ave rosada se limito a asentir y seguir al castaño que le había sacado unos pasos de diferencia.

* * *

Los chicos estaban aburridos, y faltaban 5 de sus integrantes, así que decidieron que ya era hora de ir a dormir. Los demás llegarían más tarde. Se desearon las buenas noches y desaparecieron en las respectivas carpas. Todos estaban exhaustos, y en menos de diez minutos no se escuchaba ningún murmuro.

Bueno, todos dormían menos Izzy, quien había olvidado ir al baño antes de dormirse, y no podía hacerlo porque sentía le vejiga lleno. Salió de la carpa pisando accidentalmente a Ken, quién le tiró la almohada en la espalda. Sobándose la espalda se alejó hacía unos matorrales procurando estar lo suficientemente tapado por las ramas si es que a alguien más se le ocurría levantarse. Luego de haber orinado, caminó hacia la orilla del río para lavarse las manos. Cuando se reincorporó para volver, vio que Mimi estaba caminando a unos cuantos metros por la orilla del agua. Corrió a la muchacha sin pensarlo, desde que habían llegado no habían podido encontrar un momento para estar juntos.

-Izzy.. -Escuchó que murmuraba la castaña. Llegó a ella poniendo las manos en las rodillas, recuperando el aliento-. ¿Qué hacías?

-Oh.. me estaba lavando las manos, ¿qué hacías tú? -Preguntó, mientras le rodeaba por la cintura cogiéndola en brazos.

-¡Bájame! -Exclamó, golpeándole levemente la espalda-. No me podía dormir..

-Bebé, debes ir a dormir, ¿sí?, ¿Sora aún no vuelve? -Cuestionó y la joven negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, entonces vamos y te cuento una historia..

-Koushiro.. tú no sirves para eso. -Dijo Mimi rodando los ojos. Él se limitó a rascarse la nuca-. pero no importa, vamos. -La castaña le tomó de la mano y lo guió a su carpa. Los digimons no comentaron nada, sólo les vieron pasar.

Cuando ya estuvieron adentro Mimi se tumbo sobre el saco de dormir, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada . Hizo se sentó de bruces junto a la muchacha acariciando su mejilla. Estaba pensado en que podría contarle, la muchacha tenía razón, no servía para contar historias. Mimi le miraba expectante, así que aclaró la garganta y decidió que era hora de relatar.

-En un pequeño y casi desconocido reino vivía una joven y hermosa princesa. Príncipes de todos lados venían para acortejar a la princesa, pero ella se negaba a contraer matrimonio con alguno de ellos. La verdad es que la princesa era bastante vanidosa, y se negaba a contraer matrimonio con aquellos acaudalados príncipes, porque ninguno cumplía sus expectativas. Un día decidió acompañar a una de sus empleadas al mercado, ya que deseaba conocer a los habitantes de su reino; eran contadas las veces en que ella antes había salido del castillo. En el trayecto a comprar las verduras, accidentalmente chocó con un joven panadero. El cual no es exactamente el tipo ideal de la princesa, pero aún así cayó enamorada del joven a primera vista. Él sintió lo mismo que la princesa, pero la dejó ahí, y se fue; después de todo sabía que él era sólo un simple panadero. Los días pasaron y ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en el otro y.. -Se detuvo al ver que Mimi se había dormido-. ¿Mimi? -Cuestionó, pero la chica no le respondió. Se levantó y salió de la carpa. Se metió en la que compartía con Ken, sonriendo al ver que ya se había dormido. Se metió en el saco de dormir y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo se había dormido.

* * *

-Deberíamos volver, ¿no? -Preguntó el rubio a la castaña. Se habían quedado poniéndose al día. Hikari le había dicho todo menos que estaba teniendo una especie de relación con el hermano del joven. Cuando pensaba en aquello pensaba en una relación de "Amigos con Derecho" o algo muy cercano a aquello.

-Sí, deberíamos volver. -Dijo mientras asentía. Enredó el brazo al del rubio y le sonrió mientras caminaban en dirección al campamento-. Echaba de menos el Digimundo.. así como les echaba de menos a ustedes. -Suspiró pesado, pensando en que sólo faltaba un mes para volver.

-Yo.. -No terminó la oración e hizo que la castaña se detuviera. La jaló hacia atrás, como si se estuvieran escondiendo.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó la castaña en un murmuró. Takeru apuntó hacia el frente. Hikari sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos. Sora y Matt se estaban besando eufóricamente. Y no sólo TK con Kari habían visto la escena sino que también Taichi, quien salió corriendo.

-¡Hermano! -Gritó Takeru, los dos tortolos voltearon a ver horrorizados. Hikari no se quedó a ver qué sucedía, tenía que ser fuerte por su hermano que lo más probable es que la estuviera pasando igual o peor que ella. Le encontró a varios metros, afirmado en un árbol sollozando.

-T-tai.. -Musitó tocándole el hombro. El castaño se volteó y le abrazo con fuerza.

-No me quiere, Kari, no me quiere.. -Balbuceaba con dificultad.

_A mí tampoco_. -Pensó Hikari

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo. Lamento como dije anteriormente la demora y la calidad del capitulo. El otro será más interesante, lo prometo.

Muchas gracias por los _reviews_ del capítulo anterior. Y muchas gracias a las personas que leen, aunque no dejen comentarios.

* * *

**jacque-kari: **¡Hola!, primero que todo decir que sí conozco los Doramas, soy K-poper y roleplayer -me hinchas las hueás que no tengo rolear pero en eso ando(?)-. Segundo espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes y que te encuentres bien.

Responderé punto a punto.

Comentario cap. 3:

1.- Es que realmente no me podía imaginar a la pequeña sangrando así, decidí que no tenía que sangrar. Y Yama a la vez debía creer que ella era virgen, así que no le tenía que importar.

2.- Izzy está sufriendo problemas con las hormonas, esta muy revolucionado, ya se verá más adelante a que me refiero.

3.- No podía dejar a Takeru solo, y la única chica que me sobraba era Jun Motomiya, así que decidí inventar una chica que cumpla todas mis expectativas.

4.- Creo que lo mencionas en otro punto, es con respecto a que sabe Tai del "Yamakari". Tai sabe lo suficiente como para odiar a Matt por lo de Sora como por lo de Kari, en los próximos cápitulos se verá reflejado. Tai es algo egoísta en cuanto a sus sentimientos por Sora, así que cometerá muchos errores.

Comentario cap. 4:

Uh.. bien, pues he intentado acercar la personalidad de los personajes lo más cercano a lo que se vio en la serie. Así como también espero que no todo sea drama y esas cosas, y darle un poco de comedia a la historia, porque no todo puede ser tan triste o tan romántico. Eish~ me echan ;; así que eso. Gracias por comentar y me alegra que hayas actualizado tu novela. Cuídate~


	6. Chapter 6: No más

**Chapter 6:** **No más.**

Era poco más de la media noche cuando llegaron Taichi y Hikari a la carpa de la pequeña castaña. Tai le besó la mejilla suavemente y sin articular frase alguna se dirigió a la carpa que compartía con Daisuke.

En el interior se quitó los zapatos, y se dejó caer sobre el saco de dormir que le correspondía. A pocos centímetros se encontraba Davis durmiendo profundamente. El castaño cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

_¿Sora, por qué juegas así conmigo?, ¿he hecho algo mal?, ¿será que nunca podrás olvidar a Matt?, si es así, ¿por qué has mal gastado este tiempo conmigo?, oh, si tan sólo pudieras darte cuenta de lo tonta que eres al actuar así. Que quizás tú salgas perdiendo más que yo. ¡¿Eres tan tonta para no darte cuenta?! _–Pensó el castaño.

Sin darse cuenta de cuanto había pasado desde que estaba recostado, aún vestido sobre su saco, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Vio a Tai meterse en su carpa, sin siquiera mirar para atrás. Soltó un pesado suspiro antes de adentrarse en la propia. Una vez hubo entrado vio a Yolei dormir plácidamente, no pudo evitar curvar una tenue sonrisa melancólica.

Se quito las zapatillas, y se metió en el saco de dormir. Veía fijamente el techo de la carpa, a la vez que procesaba una y otra vez la imagen de Yamato con Sora besándose. ¿Qué habrá pasado después de que abandonó el lugar junto a su hermano?, ¿habrían ya vuelto a sus respectivas carpas?

Tras cada vez que repetía aquella imagen en su cabeza, sentía como el corazón le latía con velocidad, a la vez que parecía achicarse cada vez más. Le dolía el estómago, y le entraron ganas de vomitar; el sistema nervioso le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de sollozar. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la pelimorado, que seguía durmiendo. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera haya notado que su amiga había llegado.

Se forzó a dormir, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Musitó su canción favorita una y otra vez, contó ovejas, cambió de posición más de cinco veces y no pudo conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Matt cuando lo viera?, ¿sería capaz de articular alguna frase sin largarse a llorar?, eso no era conveniente, no podía hacer eso; si lo hacia sería obvio que había algo entre ellos. En realidad, no deseaba verlo, no quería verlo nunca más en su vida.

Cogió el móvil para ver la hora, eran las 04:57 hrs. ¿Llevaba tanto sin dormir?, volvió a ladear el rostro para mirar a Yolei, ¿cómo era que aquella chica dormía y dormía?, decidió que lo mejor era levantarse y marcharse de ahí. Sabía que el portal estaba abierto. Realmente no quería ver a Matt, no quería enfrentarse ni con él, ni con Sora.

Se levantó sin meter ruido. Metió sus pertenencias en una hermosa mochila café que había adquirido en Nueva York. Salió de la carpa, miró hacia atrás una sola vez para estar segura de que Miyako seguía durmiendo, después de todo prácticamente estaba escapando.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al ver que frente a ella se encontraba el rubio de ojos azules, este hizo ademán de acercarse, pero ella pasó por el lado, evadiéndolo.

-Kari, tenemos que hablar. –Escuchó que el rubio le decía, pero ella sin inmutarse siguió andando hacia el bosque.

No se detuvo hasta estar junto a un gran árbol, al principio de este había una gran roca que le serviría como mesa. Se encontraba lo suficientemente apartado del campamento que habían formado con el resto de los chicos. No se volteó a mirar al rubio, sabía que estaba detrás de ella porque había escuchado sus pasos durante todo el camino. Abrió la mochila para sacar su laptop, lo encendió y afirmó en la roca. Sintió como los brazos del mayor le rodeaban en un abrazo.

-… suéltame. –Balbuceó con dificultad, haciendo fuerza para zafarse de su agarre.

-No es lo que crees..

-¿Qué es lo que creo?, ¿qué te estabas besando con Sora?, ¡¿crees que soy estúpida? –Chilló sin poder contener las lágrimas-. ¡Yo te quería, ¿entiendes!, te quería como nadie en te iba a querer jamás, pero ahora, justo en este momento ya no. Yo lo intenté, deje de lado lo que pudiera pensar el resto por ti, ¿sabes?, y tú me pagas así. No diré que la culpa es mía, porque al menos puedo decir que te di todo lo que tenía, ¿sabes?, todo.

-Kari, yo.. no es lo que crees, en serio. Debes escucharme..

-¿Escucharte?, no, claro que no. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti nunca más. Y ahora suéltame. –Acotó a la vez que le daba de patadas en las piernas. Sintió como el rubio le soltaba en medio de un grito de dolor. Aprovechó el momento para sacar su digivice y transportarse a Nueva York.

* * *

Matt ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que la castaña sacó el digivice de su bolsillo, sólo lo notó cuando el resplandor blanco se había esfumado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿por qué le costaba tanto creerle?, él tenía que decirle como habían sido las cosas.

_-Hola.. -Musitó, provocando que el rubio se sobresaltara. _

_-S-sora.. ¿qué haces aquí? -Preguntó volteándose. La mirada de ambos se encontraron. Ella se abalanzó sobre sus brazos-. Sora.. -Musitó, sin estrecharla, sólo la mantuvo sujeta._

_-Quería hablar contigo.. yo.. te he echado de menos.. –Susurró, pero aún así pudo oírle._

_-Sora, pensé que esto era tema saldado.. hace mucho de deje de sentir cosas por ti, y.. _

_-¡Calla, por favor! –Exclamó, sin soltarle. El rubio intentó hacerla a un lado, pero ella se resistía a soltarle-. No importe que tanto tiempo haya pasado, todavía te quiero, me gustaría escuchar que tú también aún me quieres._

_-Lo lamento, Sora, ahora hay otra persona en mi vida._

_-¿Otra persona?, ¿quién es?, ¿me has cambiado ya?_

_-Sora, lo nuestro ha terminado hace ya bastante tiempo.. y ella llegó a cambiar mi vida, yo no sé que sería sin ella, ¿sabes?, ella es importante, especial, es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida._

_-¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella? –Espetó con dolor y asco, para luego reír sarcásticamente-. Eso me decías a mí antes, ¿no?, ¿cómo sabes que ella es la indicada?_

_-Sé que ella es la indicada, porque desde hace ya un tiempo no deseo estar con nadie más. No deseo conocer a otra mujer, ni enrollarme con alguna. Sólo quiero estar con ella. Suena tonto, y quizás exagerado, pero quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos más adelante. Cuando estoy con ella, intimando y todas esas cosas que hacen las personas que comparten sentimientos, las cosas que también en algún momento hacia contigo, lo disfruto. Lo disfruto a un nivel que ni siquiera puedo explicar con palabras. Ella es la indicada, y no la quiero perder por nada en este mundo. –Dijo con fervor, realmente sentía todas esas cosas por la hermana menor de quien en el pasado fue su mejor amigo. La sujeto de los brazos, y la apartó un par de centímetros-. Deberías darle una oportunidad a Tai, él siempre ha estado ahí para ti. _

_-Yo te quiero a ti, Matt. Te quiero a ti. –Matt la soltó y dio media vuelta, retomando el camino que le llevaba al campamento. Sora le adelantó corriendo, se puso justo frente a él, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella le estaba besando._

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, retirando aquella imagen de su cabeza. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se dispuso a correr de vuelta al campamento. Entró apresuradamente a la carpa que compartía con su hermano menor, tomó su digivice, sin siquiera preocuparse de sus pertenencias, sólo tenía la necesidad de ir a buscar a la castaña.

-¿Matt? –Escuchó que balbuceaba TK. Giró la cabeza y se limitó a asentir-. ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

-De vuelta a Nueva York. -Comentó golpeándose la pierna como señal de lo nervioso que estaba.

-No llevas ni siquiera un día aquí.. -Comentó Takeru, a la vez que se reincorporaba en busca de su móvil, apretó el botón de "bloqueo/desbloqueo" y miró a su hermano mayor con cara de pocos amigos-. Son las cinco y media, Matt. ¿Por qué estás tan apurado?, ¿es por lo de ayer?

-Puede que sí, como puede que no. Lo siento, TK, me hubiese gustado quedar más, pero en serio debo marcharme. Dile al resto que lamento no poder despedirme en persona. -Salió rápidamente de la carpa, y corrió hacia el bosque. Sintió pasos aproximándose hacia él. Ladeó la cabeza, viendo a Gabumon correr junto a él-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto, Matt. ¿Ya te vas? -Cuestionó el pequeño digimon que corría junto a su dueño.

-Sí, me ha surgido algo que debo resolver..

-Entiendo. Debes venir a verme pronto, ¿sí?

-Lo tendré presente. Espero poder volver pronto, y que las cosas estén como antes. -Respondió ya estando frente al árbol. Imitó la acción que había realizado con anterioridad la castaña. Puso el laptop sobre la roca, una vez estuvo ésta estuvo encendida volteó a mirar a Gabumon que se mantenía a unos pocos centímetros-. Lo siento, amigo. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto. -Escuchó a lo lejos, pues ya estaba siendo absorbido por aquel resplandor. Cayó sobre el helado suelo de su habitación, aunque sabía que era imposible que la castaña estuviera ahí la buscó con la mirada; sin encontrar rastro alguna de ella. Se levantó del suelo, y corrió hacia el living, en la mesa de centro encontró una nota.

_"Lo más probable es que vuelvas dentro de poco. Matt, te pido por favor que me dejes ser, que me dejes tranquila, ¿sí?, lo nuestro, aunque fue corto, lo poco que duró fue hermoso. Gracias por darme las mejores semanas de mi vida, fuiste como un corto amor de verano. -Hikari."_

Dejó caer la hoja al suelo, y a los pocos segundos después también cayó él. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y lloró, lloró como nunca antes había llorando, porque si bien no fue toda la culpa de Sora, él también la tenía, por haberle respondido.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Sora había llegado a la carpa, y hace unos minutos se había despertado con el ruido que producía Mimi al abrir y cerrar la maleta. Había despertado feliz, más feliz de lo que había estado en bastante tiempo, y una amplia sonrisa se dejaba entrever en sus labios.

-Sora, ¿cuál conjunto se me ve mejor?, éste o éste. -Cuestionaba Mimi, enseñándole dos vestidos, el que sostenía en la mano derecha era uno rosado con flores amarillas, bastante bonito y el otro era un vestido azul con cintas blancas colgando del pecho.

-Creo que te sienta mejor el rosado. -Dijo la pelinaranja a la vez que afirmaba con la cabeza lo que decía.

-Bien, ese me pondré entonces. -Comentó a la vez que dejaba caer el vestido azul al suelo, y se disponía a sacarse la ropa.

Sora decidió ganarse de costado, para que así su amiga pudiera cambiarse tranquilamente. Posó su dedo índice derecho sobre la comisura de sus labios, sonriendo para sí al recordar la noche anterior.

_Hubiese sido todo perfecto de no ser por los chicos._ -Pensó la muchacha.

* * *

Giró la cerradura y empujó de la puerta con el codo. Ni siquiera había entrado al departamento cuando sintió el olor al aromatizante que utilizaba July invadiendo la sala de estar. Dejó caer su bolso a un lado de la puerta, y la cerró tras de sí, anduvo hasta el sofá, tumbándose sobre él. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, lo mejor era coger el primer avión hacia Japón, pero ¿quería realmente eso?, no, no lo quería pero debía hacerlo.

-Bien, Kari, no te hagas las cosas difíciles a ti misma.. -Murmuró estirando el brazo izquierdo hacia el teléfono. Marcó con sus ágiles dedos al aeropuerto, el aparato sonó tres veces antes de escuchar la cálida voz de una chica al otro lado de la línea-. Buenos días, me gustaría coger un vuelo a Tokio..

-¿Japón? -Escuchó que la chica le preguntaba.

-Sí, Japón, lo antes posible, por favor.

-¿Le parece en tres horas más?, es el vuelo más próximo que tengo disponible.

-Claro, está perfecto, gracias.

Luego de entregar sus datos colgó, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Al parecer July no estaba, y tampoco quería verla, no quería darle explicaciones.. bueno, no quería darle explicaciones ni a ella, ni a nadie. Sólo quería estar sola, y disfrutar de una ducha con agua caliente. Quitó sus prendas una a una, amontonándolas sobre la tapa del inodoro. Ya desnuda se metió en la regadera, abriendo la llave del agua caliente, primero se mojó un pie, luego el otro, y decidió meter el cuerpo completo bajo el intenso chorro de agua. Sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba, y que la tensión acumulada en los hombros desaparecía. Ahí donde estaba, bajo el agua se olvidó completamente de sus problemas.

* * *

Un resplandor brillante le daba justo en los ojos, como cuando te alumbran al rostro con una linterna, o miras directamente al sol. Tai, algo incómodo se levantó del suelo, ya no estaba en la carpa, sino que en un campo. La contrariedad se había posado en su rostro y aparentemente no pensaba dejarlo, el chico miraba de un lado a otro con miedo a moverse, ¿era aquello real?, de ser así, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Conocía el lugar, solía ir hasta allí cuando se sentía triste, o necesitaba olvidarse de los problemas un rato, muchas veces había sido acompañado por Matt y Sora. A lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta de dos jóvenes corriendo hacia él, iban haciendo una carrera. Inconscientemente avanzó hacia ellos, dando pasos lentos, y poco seguros. Tragó saliva atónito, se dio cuenta de que estaba entre soñando y recordando, pues los chicos que iban hacia él eran nada más ni nada menos que él mismo en compañía de Yamato. Casi por inercia retrocedió un par de pasos, pero no lo suficiente como para que los chicos llegaran hasta él, aunque parecían no verlo se sentaron justo a sus pies, uno frente al otro dejando a Taichi en medio.

-Sabes, Matt, tú y yo debemos ser mejores amigos por siempre, ¿sí?

-Sí, mejores amigos por siempre. -Confirmó el rubio, asintiendo con esa hermosa cabellera lisa. Eran ya adolescentes, poco antes de que Matt se fuera a los Estados Unidos-. No dejaremos que nada nos separe.

-Ni siquiera.. el amor.. -Masculló avergonzado el castaño, recibiendo luego un golpe en la cabeza del rubio.

-Ni siquiera el amor. -Repitió Matt para luego soltar una risotada.

Taichi sintió el estómago revuelto, ¿a qué venía todo esto?, lo más probable es que su inconsciente tratara de engañarlo, pero ¿qué sacaba haciendo eso?, a la vez la ternura invadió su corazón, no recordaba haber tenido aquella relación con el rubio pero ahora luego de ver aquello se le vinieron todos los recuerdos a la memoria.

-Tai, Tai. -Escuchó que decían de pronto, pero no era el rubio, sino que provenía de otro lugar. Cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos se encontró en una sombría carpa, junto a Izzy que tiraba del saco. Un ronquido profundo se escapó de su garganta-. ¡Vaya, has despertado!

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Cuestionó de mala gana, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

-Debes desayunar para irnos, eres el único que falta... bueno, aparte de Kari y Matt que ya se han marchado.. -Eso le sentó mal al castaño, que apresuradamente se levantó, algo que no se le hizo difícil, después de todo sólo le faltaban los zapatos.

-¿Se han ido?.. ¿juntos?

-No, Matt se ha ido hace poco más de tres horas solo por lo que han dicho los chicos y TK dice que se despidió de él. Hikari, bueno, ni siquiera Yolei sabe a qué hora se fue...

-Ah.. -Dijo mientras se ataba los cordones del zapato derecho.

* * *

Yolei andaba de un lado a otro, histérica, todos le miraban pero no querían acercarse a molestar, nadie menos Ken. Se acercó a ella lentamente y le cogió del brazo sutilmente, una parte de él temía que la chica se lo tomara a mal pero ella no opuso resistencia, al contrario, se detuvo inmediatamente cuando este la cogió, como si hubiese estado esperando que alguien la detuviera.

-¿Te parece si vamos a caminar antes de irnos? -Preguntó el muchacho peliazul oscuro, ella se limitó a asentir.

El resto de los chicos elegidos parecían aliviados, si bien sólo TK, Sora y Tai sabían lo que había sucedido estaban todos tensos, sobre todo con la partida de Matt y Kari.

Caminaron por la orilla del río, Ken no le soltó el brazo en ningún momento. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno de ambos dijera algo. El silencio no era incómodo entre ellos, lo cual hacia que el andar juntos fuera grato. Yolei al menos, siempre había escuchado que amor era cuando los silencios no importaban, y si bien es cierto que en el pasado, con uno que otro chico le importaban los silencios con Ken no era así, le gustaba observarlo de reojo y ver que sus expresiones, intentar adivinar que era lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué miras tanto? -Preguntó el chico ladeando el rostro hacia ella. Yolei apartó la mirada violentamente, sintiendo el rubor subir por sus mejillas.

-N.. nada.. -Musitó en un hilo de voz, el chico no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita-. ¡Yaaah!, no te rías. -Protestó Yolei abultando los labios.

-Me gusta bastante cuando te pones así...

-Ke.. Ken..

* * *

Buscó en su cartera un bolígrafo y arrancó una hoja de su libreta. Se golpeó el labio inferior con el lápiz mientras se sentaba en el sofá, pensando en qué podría escribirle a July para que no se preocupara, sabía que lo más probable es que su amiga se preocupara por su partida. Apoyó la hoja sobre la libreta y trazó rápidamente unas vagas líneas que esperaban fuera suficientes para July.

_"Me ha surgido un imprevisto, espero que puedas entender el hecho de que me marche así. Espero que en un futuro no muy lejano podamos reencontrarnos. Con amor, Kari."_

Luego de escribir la nota la dejó sobre la mesa de centro, cogió sus maletas y se marchó del departamento para no volver nunca más.

* * *

El sudor hacia que la camisa se le adhiriera a la piel pero eso no le importaba, él debía alcanzar a la mujer que quería que le acompañara por el resto de su vida. Esquivó a las personas que se le cruzaban en el camino, chocó con una que otra maleta que estorbaban en el pasillo, iba contrarreloj.

Había llamado al móvil de Kari y al ésta no responder él decidió buscarla por otros medios. Un amigo le había conseguido el número de vuelo de la joven, y la hora. Demasiado tarde parecía ser, Matt había llegado demasiado tarde.


End file.
